your final
by Project Z-00
Summary: mi primer intento de lemon! cap extra listo! aki está el lemon nOn lean y dejenme reviews! plizz! soy principiante asi que no esperen mucho del lemon, pero ojala les guste n.neste fic se da por TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Yo.-Hola!!! Soy yo otra vez!!! La que se pelea con su "primo"

Shade:-NO SOY TU PRIMO!!!

Yo:- si, si, lo que tu digas… pero no puedes evitar el hecho de que me base en el carácter de mi primo favorito para poder crearte

Shade:-ok, ok, si es verdad, bueno sigue con tu presentación, "pri-mi-ta"

Yo:-¬¬ bueno dejemos en paz a mi primo, y continuo con la presentación de este fic, pues que les puedo decir… es un sonadow y algo más!!!! Aunque tiene algo más además de yaoi, porque no soy del todo… umm… como me dicen? Ah, si! Una enferma mental (no se porque me dicen así, porque yo que sepa mi mente no esta del todo pervertida)

Shade:- si, como no, hazte la inocente

Yo:-mira, si sigues así, te va a ir como en feria!!!

Sam:- wiii!!! Una feria!!!!

Yo:-tu sigue buscando el libreto!!!

Sam:-ok!!!

Shade:-esta loca de donde salió??

Sam:-soy bruja!!! Y deja de llamarme loca o te rompo todo lo que se llama CARA!!! –se truena los dedos

Shade:-O.O!

Yo:-bueno, continuo, el fic tiene un poco yaoi… aunque mejor dejo que ustedes sepan lo que contiene… y aclaro algo: AQUÍ NO HAY LEMON… supongo… jejeje es que soy una completa ignorante y despistada… así que no se si hay o no hay, pero es seguro que no hay, además puedo imaginar, leer o ver lemon, pero nunca lo podré escribir, soy yo… o mi presentación ya es como media hoja… O.o bueno dejémoslo así.

AHORA SI!!! QUE COMIENZE EL FIC!!!!!!

* * *

_Un día oscuro… lluvia interminable… truenos destructores… miles de accidentes… hospitales ocupados… esperanzas perdidas… sangre en la ciudad… momento crítico…_

_En un estacionamiento _(estaba viendo un anime de "X" nombre, en el cual algo pasa en un estacionamiento subterráneo, se puede decir… y se me vino la idea)_ alguien entra corriendo, huyendo de su atacante, sin siquiera mirar atrás… no deseaba saber quien estaba siendo su perseguidor… el atacante solo caminaba tranquilamente siguiendo a su presa… no tenía razones para preocuparse… el sabía que su "adorada" presa no se podría salvar… la "presa" sin saber que hacer cae hincado, no tenía salida, su camino lo obstruía una gran pared, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo completamente lastimado, ya no quería ningún misterio, así que se dio media vuelta, miró al piso y veía una sombra acercarse, entre más se acercaba la sombra iba levantando la mirada… el atacante caminaba tranquilamente, mientras veía a su presa sufriendo y esperando su fin, solo mantenía una sonrisa macabra… la presa seguía levantando la mirada hasta que llegó al rostro, y miró sus ojos color carmesí iguales a la sangre que había quedado en toda la ciudad, esos ojos llenos de odio, rencor, venganza... el atacante solo lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos esmeralda, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, por dentro le dolía el hecho de que pronto dejaría de ver esos ojos, de sentir, acariciar y abrazar su cálido y suave cuerpo, y que ya no podría besar sus labios, esos carnosos labios y ya no disfrutaría esos besos que le hacían sentir calor a todo su cuerpo, pero tenía que hacerlo, entonces tomó un arma entre sus manos y lo apuntó hacia el corazón de su dulce presa… el chico de ojos esmeralda se soltó en llanto al saber quien era el que decidiría su futuro, aquel que tanto amo, sería su verdugo, y lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza esperando el disparo… el dueño de aquellos ojos carmín entendía que su presa estaba lista, y cumpliendo su deseo………_

_Un disparo retumbo por toda la ciudad…_

_-NOO!!!_

_Un grito quedó suspendido en aquel momento..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un chico de ojos esmeralda despertó de puro golpe por la pesadilla que acababa de tener, esa pesadilla se repetía cada noche, incluso sin siquiera estar dormido, siempre estaba esa pesadilla, el tipo miró el reloj, se levantó, hizo unos cuantos estiramientos y salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina y ser recibido

-ahh… mi cabeza… -decía mientras bajaba las escaleras y tenía su mano en su cabeza

-good morning!!!! –dos grandes ojos color violeta se posaban enfrente de Sonic

-buenos… días, Lin… -dijo el erizo un poco extrañado por encontrarse a la pequeña zorrita despierta a esas horas - y que haces despierta tan temprano…?

-nada!!! Desayunando… mmm, Sonic, estas bien?

-si, no te preocupes… -le regala una sonrisa a la chica –y… que hay de desayuno..?

-sabía que preguntarías! Mira –le muestra un "gran buffet" –hay para escoger

Nuestro querido erizo tenía una casa, bastante grande, y de pura casualidad se encontró a su hermano (lo se, extraño… incluso yo me pregunto de donde me salió esa idea, por que la neta… mejor lo dejo hasta ahí) así que decidió hospedarlo junto con sus amigos, porque Sonic estaba muy solo en esa casota

-mmm –se estaba saboreando todo el menú –lo quiero todo!!! –Extendió sus brazos intentando abrazar toda la comida, pero Lin lo detuvo –"ella es Lin, una chica agradable, tiene 13 años, y es, digámoslo así, la novia de mi hermano" por favor, déjame comermelo todo!!! Siento como si en años no hubiera comido!!!

-pero por supuesto que no! los demás no han almorzado todavía –lo jala de los brazos para que no toque nada

-tan solo una ración de cada platillo!!! Por favor!!!!! –le pone ojitos de perrito

-bueno… pues… -no podía evitar que Sonic se veía lindo con esos ojos –ohh… ok, pero solo porque te ves: VERY PRETTY!!!!! –lo abraza con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-no entendí lo que me dijiste, pero gracias!!! –se pone a escoger una ración de cada platillo

-ohh… Steve!!!

-Janeth, cálmate un poco, todavía no estamos en la cita…

-hm? Cita? "oh, si! Ellos son Steve y Janeth, una pareja de gatos, como Blaze, por lo que he visto, muy enamorada, siempre están cercas uno del otro, en su pasado estuvieron apunto de casarse… pero le surgió un problema a Steve, el cual impidió su boda, y al parecer ahora, pronto se harán los preparativos, jejeje"

-eh? Ah, si, es que tendremos una cita más tarde n.n

-si!!! –dijo una linda gatita de cabello negro con puntas blancas mientras abrazaba a su enamorado

-bueno dejen la platica, y pónganse a desayunar porque acá mis ojos se va a acabar todo el menú -miró a Sonic

Y pues Sonic casi se acabó el menú, digo casi, porque Lin alcanzó a detenerlo, pasado el desayuno, Sonic se fue a duchar y cuando terminó se alistó y salió disparado fuera de la casa

-ahh… no se a podido calmar…

-creo que todo aquello le pegó duro… una dura separación… pero porque no nos cuenta nada?

-Kim, no podemos meternos en la vida de Sonic… además creo que le incomodaría contarnos… -la zorrita se queda cabizbaja con los ojos un poco llorosos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic se encontraba confundido, por su pesadilla, siempre era la misma… todo empezaba como un día normal, en compañía de Tails y los otros chicos, al parecer estaban en un pic-nic (se escribe así?) de repente oscurece, y todo está rodeado en llamas… el fuego crece… y se escucha un grito… y de ahí todo queda en una total penumbra y en la total oscuridad unos ojos carmesí llenos de ira y rabia hacen que Sonic despierte… siempre era lo mismo… lo único que quería era sacarse esa pesadilla, por lo que decidió ir al museo que se acaba de inaugurar, quizás no era la mejor forma de olvidarse un poco de la pesadilla pero lo entretendría un poco, unas cuantas horas después decidió seguir caminando hasta que oscureciera y de repente choca con alguien, alguien que no pensó que se encontraría, sino dentro de unos años más

-ouch! –los dos individuos dicen al unísono después de haber caído el piso

-Sonic! Cuanto tiempo! Deja te ayudo –le da la mano para levantarlo

-oh, Tails, si es verdad… gracias… -toma su mano y se levanta

Después de haberse encontrado con Tails fueron a una cafetería que estaba un poco cercas de ahí (exactamente enfrente de ellos XD) donde Tails quería aclararse unas dudas y empezó la plática

-quieres algo de tomar?

-eh? Ah, si, un refresco…

-ok! –le llamó a la camarera para que les trajera dos refrescos, el zorrito dio un suspiro de alivio (sepa la bola porque O.o) –oye, todavía recuerdas… aquello…?

-eh?! –Bajo la cabeza y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas –un… poco…

-umm… Sonic… porque supones que lo hizo…? –miró hacia el techo esperando la respuesta del erizo

FLASH BACK

Los dos erizos se encontraban peleando con el nuevo enemigo (imagínense un enemigo de gran tamaño… y bastante poderoso, porque su imaginación de seguro será mejor que la mía XD) en el espacio, la pelea duró unos varios minutos… quizás horas (yo que sé) hasta que un golpe, casi fatal, fue dado a Sonic, el golpe lo dejó casi sin aire, y casi inconciente, por lo que al instante cayó hacia la atmósfera de la Tierra, pero su amado, (en esos momentos no lo era, pero en la actualidad eso sentía) mejor dicho su compañero,(me resigné TT XD) Shadow, alcanzó a agarrarlo de un brazo, y de repente (tuvo una reacción de pura casualidad) lo único que hizo para que no se le fuera a resbalar, lo abrazó, (bueno era un momento crítico y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer XD me pregunto, porque no lo besó? Ups, perdón continuo con la historia) Sonic se sorprendió por lo que el chico sabio como un limón, digo, que era agrio como un limón, había hecho, Shadow no soltaba por ningún motivo a su chico esmeralda, solo quería tenerlo a su lado (N/A: y muy a su lado N/S: querrás decir muy pegado a su cuerpo N/A: si!!! Que?! Oye desde cuando eres un pervertido?! N/S: desde que me puse a leer todos los fics sonadow de tus carpetas, y ver todas las imágenes lemon sonadow y un poco más en tu computadora ¬¬ por que no les pones contraseña? N/A: tu cierra el pico!!!)

-Shadow…? –lo miró con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-shh… no digas nada –le pone un dedo encima de sus labios haciendo que no pronunciara ni una sola palabra –solo quédate un momento aquí conmigo… quiero sentir tu calor por última vez… y sentir… tus cálidos labios… -le da un beso muy apasionado (N/A: kyyaaa!!! Un beso… MUY apasionado!!! Y repito MUY apasionado N/S: ya cálmate! Y ponte a escribir… o si quieres lo hago yo… por mi no hay problema ¬¬ N/A: ahh… que?! Y dejar que arruines mi fic? Claro que no! N/S: ohh… vamos solo este momento apasionado, por favor!!! N/A: no!! tu vas a escribir… ya sabes que… N/S: escribo eso, solo si me dejas poner lemon N/A: ya te dije que no! este fic no contiene lemon!)

Se quedaron suspendidos un momento hasta que Shadow decidió terminar el beso, Sonic no quería terminar (N/A: no quería!!!! N/S: que te pongas a escribir!!!!! enferma ¬¬), pero Shadow sabía que era el momento…

-lo siento… perdóname

-que?! A… que te refieres…? –el erizo se queda un poco desconcertado al oír eso

El erizo bicolor no respondió la pregunta de Sonic, lo único que hizo fue regalarle una sonrisa, el peor momento se acercaba… en eso el enemigo ataco por la espalda al bicolor, digamos que le clavó una navaja, algo un poco traumante para Sonic, o para ti ¿no lo hubiera sido? Ver a la persona que amas siendo, digámoslo así, (es que no encontré otra palabra) masacrada? (no me gustó . ) bueno, saben a lo que me refiero, no?

-SHADOW!!!!!! –el erizo gritó lo más que pudo, intento ayudar a Shadow pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Shadow de esa manera y por no poder ayudarlo, la desesperación lo invadió –SHADOW!!!! –logró moverse un poco pero, un poco después su cuerpo dejó de responderle, sus ojos estaban vacíos, una mirada perdida estaba en su rostro, cayó hacia la atmósfera de la Tierra, esta vez Shadow no pudo hacer nada, lo último que Sonic vio fue un Shadow sangrando luchando desesperadamente contra el enemigo y…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK tails lo había interrumpido

-hm? Sonic…?

-……- el erizo no respondió el recordar eso hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

-Sonic…?! Que te pasa…? –el zorro se acercó para consolarlo

-por que…?? –las lágrimas se hicieron presentes –por… que…?

-porque, que? –miraba al erizo, de una manera muy preocupada

-Shadow… Shadow… -las lágrimas no cesaban, solo seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas –lo hizo… por… mi…? –se preguntaba y afirmaba que el era la razón de que Shadow hubiera hecho eso –por…que…? Si yo solo era… un enemigo… más… un obstáculo… más en su vida… porque… lo hizo…? –se llevó sus manos a su rostro intentando secar las lágrimas que parecían que serían eternas

-Sonic… te diré algo… y espero que aclarar tu pregunta… -el erizo lo miró todavía con unas lágrimas pero se calmó un poco –Sonic… dime… que hubieras hecho tu si hubieras estado en el lugar de Shadow…? Que sientes por el…? Por que te preocupa tanto el hecho de que TÚ fueras la razón por la cual el murió…? Acaso… el no te dijo o no te demostró lo que sentía…? –Sonic comprendió las preguntas y la razón de porque Shadow había muerto por el, el erizo siguió con su llanto pero esta vez recargado en el pecho de su amigo –vez…? Ahora entiendes…?

-si… -las lágrimas no cesaban –Shadow… Shadow… me… me quería… -se aferró al pecho del pequeño zorro

-Sonic… si Shadow siguiera vivo… y no hubiera pasado aquella batalla… lo que Shadow sentía por ti… lo corresponderías…? –se queda mirando al techo

-yo lo quiero… lo amo… e incluso… le quería antes de que el me lo dijera… pero no quería aceptar eso… solo me negaba… me negué a mis sentimientos… y ahora… ahora… estoy pagando por… no haberle dicho que yo lo quería… -se soltó en llanto ahora si, esas lágrimas serían eternas… algo que Sonic no se podría perdonar por el resto de su vida… "por que tengo que sufrir…? Aunque ya soy bastante maduro para entender todo esto… pero me siento como hace 2 años"

FLASH BACK

Un rayo azul paso a toda velocidad por una pequeña colina, y al ver que alguien estaba ahí decidió parar a platicar con ese alguien

-vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, recorriendo tus pensamientos… Shadow? –el erizo se sentó a su lado para poder oírlo mejor

-tu no te cansas de fastidiar, verdad enano? –tenía su mirada fija al atardecer

-jejeje, si tu dices que fastidio, entonces… creo que no –lo dijo con una sonrisa

-que te causa risa…? –le preguntó con su clásica seriedad pero con un rubor en sus mejillas por la sonrisa que Sonic había puesto

-nada, sabes es raro que digas eso… -lo volteó a ver fijamente con su clásica sonrisa

-por… que es raro…? –lo miró de reojo

-no lo sé, solo pienso que es raro…

el silencio invadió aquella pequeña colina, hasta que se rompió con la voz del bicolor

-mmm… Sonic… tengo algo que decirte… -bajó la cabeza y empezó a sonrojarse

-dime… -se percató de que el bicolor empezó a sonrojarse, desvió la mirada y empezó a sentirse raro… su corazón latía demasiado rápido, empezó a sentir calor y también el se sonrojó "que me pasa…? Por que me siento así? Solo me va a decir algo… eso es todo… pero porque está rojo…? se que Shadow está a mi lado… me siento seguro… por que?" volteó a ver otra vez a Shadow, esta vez pensaba en sus labios… y su cuerpo… "QUE?! Siento como si lo deseara para mi solo… ¡alto! Por que pienso en sus labios? y de pasada en su cuerpo? Aaaaahhh!"

-Sonic… yo… yo… -se dio cuenta de que el azulito también estaba rojo, a eso no le tomó mucha importancia, lo único que quería era que le mirara a la cara y para eso lo tomó por la barbilla con su dedo índice y el pulgar y lo obligó a mirarlo –quiero que me mires a la cara…

-……- se puso más rojo, estaba muy cerca de el, podía sentir su respiración y podía ver sus labios más de cerca, ahora si, no se podía contener "porque… mi corazón late más rápido… lo único que quiero es besar sus labios… aventarme a su cuerpo y dejar que me haga suyo y hacerlo mío…"

-Sonic… lo que quiero decirte… es… que… -se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Sonic dejando a cada segundo menos espacio entre sus labios, solo deseaba besar esos labios rojos, y después de eso hacerlo completamente suyo –yo… yo… -empezaba a cerrar sus ojos y empezaba a abrir sus labios para poder besar los del tipo azul

-tu… tu… -el también empezaba a acercarse a los labios del que estaba enfrente suyo

-es que yo… te… -ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de poder besar sus labios, para ser más específica eran unos 2 centímetros, (N/A: mejor que sea 1!!! N/S: y luego dices que porque te llaman enferma ¬¬ N/A: pero es verdad! Yo no hice nada para que me llamen enferma y de pasada mental! N/S: mejor sigue escribiendo, y deja esos 2 centímetros tal y como están ¬¬ N/A: naa… ok!) Pero la fuerza del destino impidió que sus labios se "pegaran" (N/S: yo hubiera hecho que esa fuerza del destino no hubiera intervenido N/A: se supone que Shadow le dijo lo que sentía dos años después de esto N/S: y si cambias el libreto?? N/A: oye, esto fue idea de mi prima, así que reclámale a ella N/S: mejor lo dejo así -.- N/A: Sam da miedo, verdad? N/S: si y mucho N/A: bueno la historia es así y así se quedará, porque Sam nos va a matar)

-SONIC!!! –un zorrito corre hacia donde están los dos erizos

-ahh… ¡¿QUE?! –se hizo para atrás safándose de las manos de Shadow, pero se hizo demasiado para atrás que se fue de espaldas al suelo –ouch! –se queda tirado mirado hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse, el bicolor se levantó y avanzó para adelante pasando a un lado de Sonic –Shadow… a donde vas…? –se levantó para seguir al bicolor –oye, espera! –lo toma del brazo impidiendo que avance un poco más

-no tiene caso decírtelo… -agacha la cabeza –de todos modos eres un ignorante y despistado… y no me estabas poniendo atención… -sacó la esmeralda (lógicamente la verde, es su favorita, y supongo que saben porque¿no? porque no voy a andar explicándolo) se safó de la mano de Sonic y alzo la mano para hacer un Chaos Control

-que?! Alto! Espera! –extendió su mano para poder detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde, Shadow ya había desaparecido con un Chaos Control "me siento extraño… se ha ido… no creo poder verlo pronto… pero ¿por que me preocupa si lo veo o no¿Por qué me siento indefenso, vulnerable…? Shadow… yo…" sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el zorrito que había llegado hace unos momentos…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-porque…? –se separó del zorro y sus lágrimas cesaron (bueno… ya eran muchas lágrimas, no? de seguro ya ni tenía más lágrimas, además todavía tiene más días para poder llorar por él todas las horas, pero el zorro tenía cosas que hacer)

-Sonic…

-Tails… será mejor que te vayas… de seguro Cosmo se preocupará por ti… -el erizo volteó hacia fuera por la ventana

-pero… y tu…? –ladeó la cabeza con una cara de preocupación

-estaré bien… vete ya… yo pago la cuenta… -sus ojos humedecieron queriendo caer en otro gran llanto

-como quieras… pero cuídate… nos vemos… -se levantó de su silla y dejó su parte de la cuenta, no dejaría que Sonic lo pagara todo, y salió de la cafetería

El erizo se quedó solo en la cafetería mirando hacía la luna y mirando el oscuro cielo… recordando al rojinegro, a su Shadow…

-porque no me di cuenta antes…? –Sus ojos se empañaron y empezó a recordar a Shadow –extraño tu presencia… quiero tenerte a mi lado… saber que estás ahí para mí cuando esté desconsolado… extraño tu voz… y tus ojos carmín… perdón… perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes… tenías razón… no tiene caso hablar con alguien como yo… soy un ignorante, despistado, indiscreto, atolondrado… -cayó en una depresión (N/A: otra vez? Pues que no se le habían acabado las lágrimas ya? Bueno no me cansó de hacerlo llorar… no me gusta hacerlo llorar… pero no me gusta como va realmente la historia así que prefiero hacerlo llorar, jijiji N/S: Sam te va a matar… sabes que no quiere que cambiemos el libreto N/A: naa… que importa! Ella sabe que sin mi no puede escribir este fic! Porque yo tengo las canciones que hacen que podamos escribir este fic y yo tengo la contraseña para poder abrirlas! N/S: sigue escribiendo! Porque te acabas el espacio! N/A: ok, pero no me grites TT) minutos después salió de la cafetería para regresar a casa con un paso lento porque quería admirar esa noche…

En un callejón tres sombras se hicieron presentes, con una sonrisa macabra

-la hora ha llegado… Sonic tu deseo se cumplirá…

-podrás ver de nuevo a tu Shadow…

-pero en el otro mundo… -un risa macabra salió de las bocas de esos tres y desaparecieron como por arte de magia…

* * *

Yo:-wiii!!! El primer capitulo!!!!

Shade:-no puedes decir otra cosa?

Yo:-nooo!!!! No puedo!!! Jijiji

Sam:-ya llegué!!! Espero que no hayan cambiado el fic… o si?

Shade y Yo:-no, claro que no… como crees que lo vamos a modificar… jja

Sam:-bueno pon música!!!! Para inspirarnos para el próximo chapter!!!!

Yo:-pero la bocina no funciona ToT

Sam:-pues has que funcione… o a ti si te va como en feria! –alista sus puños

Yo:-pero yo no se nada sobre bocinas

Sam:-pues te lees todo este manual! –saca un libro del grueso de un directorio en el cual decía "Todo sobre Bocinas" –y si no lo haces en un minuto te rompo todo lo que se llama CARA!!! Y te dejaré deforme!!!

Shade y Yo:-solo piensa en puños -.-U

Bueno no tuve otra alternativa que leerme todo el manual para arreglar la bocina y ¡si pude!

Yo:-ya está!

Sam:-wiii!!! Ahora a escuchar a The Rasmus!!!!

Shade:-oye nos quedamos con Linkin Park ¬¬

Yo:-déjalo así… después me va a pedir a que ponga a Slipknot -.-U

Sam:-escuche que dijiste Slipknot??

Yo:-no, claro que no, lo que dije fue…

Sam:-no me puedes engañar! Dijiste Slipknot!

Shade:-ya cierra tu pico! –le pone una manzana en la boca –me desesperas!!!

Yo:-primo no seas así… ¬¬ que no ves que es solo una niña inocente?

Sam: se saca la manzana –no soy una niña!!! Soy mayor que tu!

Yo:-solo por un año ¬u¬ pero mejor dejamos esto para otro día porque se me acaba el espacio

Todos: SAYONARA!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!! O VAYANSE A LA… perdón por eso… dejen reviews!!!!!

sam:-eres en grosero!!!!

shade:-pero si tu tambien lo dijiste ¬¬

yo:-YA!!!!! hay que ponernos a hacer el sig. cap.

los dos:-SIIII! habrá lemon!!!!!

yo:-ya les dije que no!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo:-Wiii!!! Hola otra vez!!!

Sam:-hola lectoras!!!!!

Dark:-hola… -anda medio dormido

Sam:-ya despierta! –le da un zape con toda su fuerza –no seas un holgazán!

Dark:-ouch!!!! Oye eso si me dolió –le salen unas cuantas lágrimas –eso no es cierto, bórralo!

Yo:-no! esa es la más purita verdad!!!

Dark:-borra eso o te vuelo los sesos –saca una bazuca

Yo:-no me importa si me vuelas los sesos!

Sam:-se los vuelas y yo te los vuelo a ti!!! –saca una bazuca el doble de grande de la de Dark (Shade, como sea, de todos modos le podemos llamar de cualquier forma, Dark o Shade, ya que se llama: Dark Shade)

Dark:- O.O! ok, ok, no se los vuelo ¬¬ pero solo porque eres tu la que me está amenazando –suelta la bazuca

Sam:-muajajajaja!!!! Soy la reina del mundo!!!!! –se empieza a reír como desquiciada –borra eso, o yo si te vuelo los sesos –me apuntó con toda su ira

Yo:-NO!!! SI ME VUELAS LOS SESOS OLVIDATE DEL FIC!!!! Y OLVIDATE DE ESCRIBIR LEMON!!!!

Sam:- noooo!!!! Todos menos eso!!! No me quites el lemon!!! Oh! Me muero! –se tira a retorcerse como si le doliera el estómago

Dark y Yo:-ese cuento ni tu abuela te lo cree ¬u¬

Sam:-bueno, tenía que intentarlo

Yo:-ya, en serio! Dejen sus juguetitos y ayúdenme con el capitulo!!!

Dark y sam:-ok, pero no nos grites! Entonces pon a Slipknot!!

Yo:-dijimos que Slipknot sería hasta el penúltimo o último capitulo! Así que decidan otro

Sam:-bueno tomando en cuenta los reviews que nos dejaron… solo fue uno!!!!!

Dark:-y por que celebras?? Solo fue uno

Sam:-bueno… pues… algo es algo, no? sonadow-loves gracias por el comentario!!!! Pero a kien te refieres?? A mi o a la autora de esta historia?? O sea a Project Z-00 si te refieres a mi…me encantaría!!!! Pero yo no tengo compu ToT y si te refieres a Z-00… pues no creo k acepte…

Yo:-pero por supuesto k me gustaría… pero no tengo autorización de mis papás… de hablar con extraños…

Dark:-no es cierto ¬¬ solo te kieres escapar porque… admítelo! No te gusta mucho el lemon ¬¬

Yo:-si me gusta!!! Pero… después voy andar como la bruja… siempre contestando a cada pregunta que le hacen cosas… k…

Dark:-no lo digas! Puedes ser k niños lean esto! bueno… niñas…

Yo:-de acuerdo tienes razón… bueno k les parece si ya empezamos??

Todos:- SIII!!!!! De acuerdo, que comience el fic!!!!!

Nota: en este cap. No hay sonadow… como en el primero… así k pusimos otra pareja k se ha visto en otros fics, así k esperamos que les guste!!!

Ya había amanecido!!! Y supongo que recuerdan a esas tres sombras, verdad? (espero que si, porque no les voy a recordar) bueno pues se encontraban arriba de un edificio vigilando a unos tipos… horita verán a quienes

-tu crees que debamos capturas a Sonic primero…? –la voz de una chica pregunta con un poco de desacuerdo

-quizás… pero y si mejor nos deshacemos de los obstáculos…?

-siii!!! Yo me quedo con el equidna!!!!

-eres un enfermo ¬¬ -le dice la chica con una gran gota en su cabeza

-estoy de acuerdo… no piensas en nada más… mejor dicho, en alguien más ¬u¬

-no lo puedo evitar! O acaso tu no tienes una obsesión…? –lo mira como a un hentai

-O///O que?! Pero por supuesto que no!!! –se pone más rojo

-si como no, tienes esa obsesión por ese erizo… hermano de Sonic –dijeron los otros dos

-bueno… quizás un poco… -se pone rojo –pero mejor nos concentramos en el trabajo o el señor nos va a matar…

-si tienes razón

-entonces… esperemos el momento correcto para deshacernos de los amigos de Sonic…

Las sombras se quedan observando a los "tortolitos" muy acaramelados, esperando el momento correcto… bueno los tortolitos eran Knux y Espio y en verdad estaban muy acaramelados…

-em… Knux… puedes dejar de abrazarme…?

-pero porque…? Que no te gusta estar así? –el equidna lo abrazó más fuerte causando más sonrojo en el camaleón

-si… pero… las personas nos miran raro… -sigue caminando con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-dijimos que no nos importaría lo que los demás nos dijeran… no es así?

-bueno si… pero me incomoda el hecho de que me estés abrazando y estés caminando detrás de mi… y si te caes…?

-naa… eso no tiene importancia… con tal de estar a tu lado no me importan las consecuencias… -lo abraza más y le besa en la mejilla

-Knux…!!! Por favor… aquí no… -lo separa de si

-que? No te gusta? –se acerca más a el, lo que quería era besarlo en los labios

-si, pero…

-eres muy indeciso… no me importa lo que digas… -le arrebata un beso, o sea le llegó de sorpresa

Bueno dejemos a los acaramelados en su beso… (N/D: pero porque… si el momento es excelente!!! N/S: es verdad! Si quieres yo lo escribo… pero no arruines el momento! ToT N/A: ya les dije que no!! ustedes se van a encargar del lemon (si acaso los dejo) y cuando yo no pueda escribir… ustedes escriben!!! N/D: pensé que hoy no podías… ¬¬ se supone que andas medio enferma… N/A: es solo un dolor de estómago!!! N/S: pero hace rato andabas vomitando ¬¬ asco!! N/A: entonces para que dices…? Horita vengo! -Sale corriendo al baño N/S: asco!!! Va a vomitar, verdad?? N/D: si te da asco ya no lo digas!!! Oye, no está, vamos a escribir lo que sigue!!! N/S: si!!!) bueno como nos da flojera borrar todo lo anterior tendremos que seguirle en donde nuestra prima se quedo!!! Entonces… vamos con los otros del Chaotix!!! Los cuales se encontraban en la azotea del edificio donde se hospedaban!!!

-Charmy, no los ves?

-no, no los veo… pues hasta donde se fueron!!!???

-mmm… oye! No son aquellos?!

-cuales, cuales?!

-aquellos! Ciego ¬¬

-ahh!!! No veo nada!!! –Vector le había puesto la mano encima de los ojos

-ya! No seas payaso!! –le da un zape y lo avienta hasta el edificio de enfrente XD

-bueno, ya pero no me pegues! TT –se suelta en llanto como un bebé

-bueno dime, son o no son ellos

-siii!!!! Si son ellos!!!

-entonces a planear el plan!

-em… y si les echamos agua…?

-buena idea Charmy, a ver si así los podemos despegar, jijiji

-wiii! Pero con que los mojamos??

Los dos se quedan pensativos, después de un rato se miraron uno el otro y… (N/S: se besaron!!! N/D: no, tonta! –le da un zape- Tu solo piensas en yaoi, verdad? N/S: y tu no? no me digas que no has pensado en tener un momento a solas con Tom y dejar de ser virgen…? N/D: pero yo para que quiero perder mi virginidad O.O! N/S: no lo se… porque a cada rato te quejas de no poder estar a solas con Tom…? N/D: O///O! eso no es cierto!!! Bueno… quizás un poco… mejor sigamos el fic… porque nuestra prima puede salir en cualquier momento… N/S: si! Tienes razón!!!) y miraron la pequeña piscina que tenían enfrente

-trae la manguera!!! Charmy!!!

-wiii!!!! Esto es realmente divertido!!!! –y fue a traer la manguera

-rápido!!!!

-aquí está!!!!

-guau!!!! Eso si fue rápido!!!

-wiii!!!!!

-ponte a llenar la manguera!

-que?!

-digo, la piscina! -.-U

-y luego dices que yo ¬u¬

-cállate!!! –le da un zape (como nos encantan los zapes, verdad?) –no digas nada, y llena la piscina!!

-porque no la llenas tu…? ¬u¬

-porque ese no es mi trabajo!!! Y no te quejes!!!!!

-ok, ok -.-U

Esos dos tontos se pusieron a llenar la piscina para sorprender a los "tortolitos" los cuales ya se acercaban a donde estaban Charmy y Vector

-oye y si nos fugamos un momento más…?

-que?! Dijimos que regresaríamos pronto!

-solo un momento… si?

-pero…

Arriba del edificio

-Charmy, ya está?

-siii!!!!

-entonces, ayúdame a agarrarla –se puso en posición para agarrar la piscina

-wiii!!! Esto va a ser divertido!!!!! –agarra la piscina del otro lado

Los dos acaramelados estaban muy cerca del edificio, bueno ok, ya estaban enfrente del edificio, así que Vector y Charmy empezaron a levantar la piscina para después voltearla y echarles encima el agua a Knux y Espio… la voltearon!!! Y el agua cayó a los dos tortolitos, algo que enfado a Knux y de una manera muy brusca

-cof, cof! –estaba escupiendo el agua que le había entrado en la boca –QUIE FUE EL CHISTOSITO?!?!?!?!?! –se le pusieron los ojos rojos de furia

-Knux, cálmate un poco, me dijiste que ya no tomarías ese carácter ¬¬

-voy a masacrar al que hizo esto!!! –ignoró completamente a Espio

Lo que no se esperaban Vector y Charmy era que Knux se daría cuenta que ellos fueron los que lo empaparon, algo que les trajo problemas, serios problemas…

-ustedes!!! Bajen ahora mismo!!!

-oh, oh! –los dos de arriba se pusieron a temblar del miedo… Knux es muy enojón y cuando se le hace enojar más… yo no vivirían un segundo más –cálmate!! No nos fijamos!!! De repente se nos soltó la piscina!!! –intentaban convencerlo a toda costa

-ME LAS PAGARÁN!!!!! –salió disparado a la azotea para dejarlos completamente desfigurados

Knux dio golpes a diestra y siniestra, y dejó a los dos locos completamente inconcientes, pero Knux no pensó que se fueran a caer… y menos encima de Espio, así que reaccionó rápidamente y bajo para quitar a Espio del camino para que no lo apachurraran, pero… no fue muy rápido y también el se quedó como calcomanía, después de eso (algo así puede pasar?) Knux y Espio salen rodando hacia el centro de la calle (en verdad eso es posible??) algo que fue muy peligroso, porque un auto último modelo con unas cuantas joyas como decoración, de color negro con unas calcomanías de color rosa, rines extremadamente brillantes, y una pequeña placa que decía: "Rouge, ladrona a puro… ¡corazón!" (N/S: porque no le pusimos de otra forma??? N/D: todavía no tenemos escrito este capitulo, así que la imaginación no puede ser mucha con tan poco tiempo… N/S: no me digas que aquella todavía no termina de… ya sabes que… N/D: pues si no está aquí, tu crees que ya haya terminado?? N/S: asco!!!! N/D: sigue tecleando!! N/S: me duelen los dedos ToT N/D: que poco aguante ¬¬ deja!! Yo escribo) iba pasando a máxima velocidad, casi como un auto de carreras, por esa calle

-cuidado!!! Transeúntes!!!! En media calle!!!

-QUE?! –pisa el freno con toda su fuerza confiando en que el auto se detendría a tiempo

Un líquido rojo quedó en la calle, manchando el auto y a los transeúntes también, al parecer… ya los había planchado (N/S: como eres!!!! No los apachurres!!!! N/D: como eres exagerada! Todavía no sabes lo que sigue! N/S: asco!!! Y no quiero saber!!! N/D: despreocúpate!!! No es nada malo ¬¬)

-oh, por dios!!!! –una chica muy sexy, con un traje de empresaria, un saco gris y una falda también gris la cual estaba muy pegada a la figura de la chica, bajo del auto muy preocupada –mi auto!!!! –costaba una fortuna, así que no le importó lo que le haya pasado a los individuos –y ustedes!!! Que creen que están haciendo en medio de la calle?!?!?!

El equidna fue el primero en levantarse y aclarar su vista, después se levantó en camaleón, los dos se sacudieron y una plática empezó

-que?! Tu, aquí?! –el equidna estaba confundido, puesto que ya no había visto a la murciélago en años

-que? Acaso crees que no me gusta pasar por estas calles? O que acaso no pasaría a visitarte de vez en cuando? –la murciélago se pone las manos en la cintura y ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa sexy (N/S: para ti, todo de Rouge es sexy N/D: bueno no lo puedo evitar… también me gustan la mujeres… en especial alguien como Rouge N/S: y que pasa con Tom…? N/D: no me lo recuerdes, por favor ToT N/S: quítate!! Yo escribo)

-entonces, díganme, si eso no fue sangre… que fue? –pregunta Amy con un poco de terror

-mi soda…

-no te preocupes Big, hay más soda en la hielera de la cajuela –le dice Amy con una sonrisa

-bueno volviendo con ustedes… -voltea a ver a Knux y a Espio –limpien mi auto, y quiero una respuesta!!! Que hacían en media calle???

-pregúntale a esos dos –el equidna apunta a Vector y a Charmy con toda su rabia –ellos tuvieron la culpa… y dime… desde cuando te vistes tan elegante…?? Es raro en una ladrona

-bueno, pues… no solo vivo del robo… al menos yo si trabajo, no como otros –mira a Knux un poco enojada –ahora ponte a limpiar mi auto!!! Tengo una cita, y no pienso llegar con el auto hecho un asco!!!

-una cita?? –dicen los tortolitos al unísono

-nos dirigimos a casa de Sonic

-ohh…

-dime, Sonic no te ha llamado??

-llamarme? No, pero Tails lo hizo, me dijo que Sonic estaba bien, y que no nos preocupáramos por el, que lo dejáramos hacer su vida y no me dijo nada más…

-mentiroso! Te dijo que no le habláramos de Shadow… porque se pone muy melancólico –le da un zape

-ouch! Si es cierto… pero no me golpees ¬¬

-soy yo o… ustedes son pareja…?

-O.O! porque dices eso?! –dice un camaleón un poco sonrojado

-y si es verdad… que tiene de malo? –abraza al camaleón

-nada, no tiene nada de malo… pero no lo abrases tan fuerte…

-hm? Porque?

-que no lo ves?

-eh? –se da cuenta de que Espio estaba todo rojo, se le había acercado mucho… en especial con "eso", por eso estaba rojo –Espio… estás bien? –el camaleón se desmaya por lo que había sentido (N/S: empieza la perversión!!!! N/D: no se dice así! N/S: a no? entonces como?? N/D: no se, pero no se dice así ¬¬ N/S: naa… que importa!!! Disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda mientras la enferma sigue vomitando!!! N/D: pensé que te daba asco O.ó N/S: no lo digas, porque me empieza a dar asco… N/D: ok, ok, sigue escribiendo) allí atrás

-que no ves? Se desmayó por…

-Cream, no oigas esto –Amy le tapa los oídos

-se desmayó por sentir "eso" allí atrás! –le dice Rouge con una risita

-O.O!

-bueno, mejor nos vamos, no queremos llegar tarde! Ah, sí!! Lo olvidaba! Limpia el auto ¬¬ -le avienta un trapo

-de acuerdo, si acaso de esta forma de vas de aquí, lo haré –se pone a limpiar el auto –toma! Ya terminé –le avienta el trapo

-de acuerdo!! Nos vemos chicos!!! –se estaba subiendo al auto para retirarse de ahí pero algo los detuvo

-adonde creen que van?? –una sombra aparece enfrente del auto

-y tu quien eres?!?! –pregunta Rouge un poco sorprendida por la forma en que había aparecido

-alguien sin importancia –apareció otra sombra

-y ustedes vendrán con nosotros!!! –apareció la tercer sombra, y todos desaparecieron en una nube de humo y todo lo que quedó fue el auto y la soda derramada en la calle

Un extraño castillo, podría decirse, se veía a lo lejos, dentro de el estaban las tres sombras de hace un momento, y unas celdas enfrente de ellas en las cuales estaban Rouge y todos los demás

-ustedes se quedarán aquí, no intenten nada porque no servirá

-estas celdas serán sus tumbas

-que dices?!

-porque nos han puesto aquí?!

-eso es algo que no responderemos

-sáquenos de aquí!!! –el equidna intentaba destruir los barrotes

-ya les dijimos que es inútil, los barrotes aguantan cualquier cosa, esperen aquí… pronto decidiremos que hacer con ustedes… -las sombras se retiran de ese lugar dejando a los enjaulados solos

-ahh… es inútil… no podremos salir de aquí… SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!!!! –un grito de desesperación sale de la boca de Rouge

-y entonces que haremos? Nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada? –pregunta Vector intentando ayudarle a Knux a destruir los barrotes

En un lugar de ese castillo se ven cuatro sombras

-señor, que haremos con ellos?

-mi querida Sam… no lo se… diviértanse con ellos… jueguen… pero no los maten… todavía no es tiempo…

-jugar… con ellos…?

-claro! Syd, Sam, Key… hagan lo que quieran con ellos… pero ya les dije, no los maten… no ahora…

-de acuerdo –los tres individuos salieron de la habitación para ir a otra habitación, donde pensarían que hacer con ellos, mientras regresando con el que se había quedado en la otra habitación, de el emana un aura negra, para invocar a unos nuevos soldados

-señor del inframundo… necesito a tus mejores guerreros… les tengo un pequeño trabajo…

Tres siluetas aparecieron, un león, un lobo y un erizo hicieron acto de presencia

-a tus órdenes… Zeta… -hicieron una reverencia

-les tengo un trabajo… y espero que se diviertan haciéndolo…

-dénos las órdenes… señor…

-de acuerdo… esto es lo que harán… -una risa macabra sale de la boca de aquél individuo

Continuará…

Sam:-segundo capítulo!!!!!

Dark:-parece que no alcanzó a salir… me pregunto… que tanto habrá comido??

Sam:-si, tienes razón… no ha salido… en verdad que se enfermó… pobrecita

Dark:-es raro que digas eso…

Sam:-bueno de vez en cuando me puedo preocupar por alguien… no?

Dark:-ok, de acuerdo… tienes razón… pero pensé que no tenias corazón ¬¬

Sam:-pues pensaste mal!!!!

Dark:-si, como sea… bueno, al parecer este capitulo no salió tan mal, o si?

Sam:-no, no salió tan mal!!! Y ya aparecí yo!!!! Wiii!!!!

Dark:-en el siguiente capitulo salgo yo!!! Yupi!!!

Sam:-y haces tu gran debut al lado de Tom… no es así?

Dark:-ya te dije que no me lo recordarás ToT

Sam:-porque?? Que pasó???

Dark:-prefiero no recordarlo ToT

Yo:-guacala!!! Me quedó un mal sabor de boca…

Sam y Dark:-chin!!! Ésta ya salió!!!

Yo:-que pasa?!

Sam y Dark:-nada, no es nada

Yo:-?? No me digan que ya terminaron el capitulo?!

Sam:-etto… si!

Dark:-si, ya lo terminamos, jejeje

Yo:-de acuerdo, entonces ya es hora de despedirnos de las lectoras… no es así…?

Sam:-si!!! Claro!!!

Dark:-de acuerdo, yo lo hago!!!

Yo:-mejor los tres!!!!!

Todos:-DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC!!!! HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!!!!!

Yo:-bueno… ahora que vamos a escuchar??

Sam:-no lo sé

Yo:-bueno, eso ya lo veremos, se nos acaba el espacio otra vez!!!

Sam:-bueno hasta otro chapter!!!!! Ah si!! Me olvide del otro review que nos dejaron fue de… Scatmya!!! Bueno… quizás no hay prisa con "eso" pero yo quería desde el primer cap!!!! Pero cierto personita no me dejó ToT bueno quizás en el tercero ya haya lemon!!! Sabes… me agrada Katiak!!!! Me la das?? No, no es cierto… no me dejan tener gatos ToT… bueno ahora si, hasta el otro cap!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam:- ña, ña, ña, ña, ña!!! Detector de metal!!!!! –andaba rockeando, según ella

Dark:-por dios!!! Esta pinche loca ya se puso bien marihuana

Yo:-cálmate! Sabes que fue a un "concierto"

Dark:-pero solo fuimos a su casa a ver unos cuantos videos de Rock… eso fue todo ¬¬

Yo:-déjala soñar!!! O tu acaso… no has soñado con algo… o mejor dicho, con alguien

Dark:-no lo pronuncies!!!!! Ya les dije que no quiero saber nada de el!!! ToT

Sam:-wiiii!!!! Vamos a rockearrrrr!!!! –saca una guitarra eléctrica, quisiera saber de donde rayos la sacó, porque yo no tengo guitarra y menos eléctrica

Dark:-con esto me siento como Moderatto!!!! Por dios!!! A esta que le pasa?! Porque nos viste así a nosotros?? –estaba vestido como uno de moderatto, en vez de peluca lo que traía, parecía melena

Sam:-k tiene de malo?! Me gusta tener a alguien que me acompañe en el Rock!!!!!

Dark:-pero no cuentes conmigo -.-U –se estaba quitando la ropa!!!! Enfrente de nosotras!!!!

Sam:-ni se te ocurra hacer eso!!! Tu te quedas así!!!! Porque así nos inspiraremos más para este chapter!!!!

Dark:-tas bien marihuana!!!

Yo:-no la fastidies… ya sabes como te va…

Sam:-k fue lo k dijiste??? –le apunta con algo que parecía bazuca

Dark:-que no tienes otra cosa además de esa bazuca??

Sam:-esto no es una bazuca! Esto es un cañón láser de la potencia más grande que te imagines!!! Y esto te perforará la cabeza, y de pasada los sesos!!!! Y después te perforaré los dentros!!!! Tu intestino grueso y el delgado!!! Tu hígado!!!! Tus pulmones!!! Tus riñones!!!

Dark:-OK, OK, OK!!! No me quito nada!!! Pero aleja eso de mi!!!!

Sam:-sabía que no resistirías!!!! Muahahahaha!!!!!!

Dark:-Con esta peluca!!! Parezco gay!!!

Yo:-pues te aguantas… porque no te la vas a poder quitar…

Sam:-ahora pon a Moderatto!!!

Yo:-yo no escucho Moderatto… solo Rock!!!

Sam:-estas insultando a Moderatto?!?!??!?!?!?!

Yo:-Rock en Inglés!!!!! Ah, si!!! Y a Mago de Oz!!!!

Sam:-bueno no me importa!! Ahora te pones a bajar música de Moderatto!!!

Yo:- ToT mi peor pesadilla se hace realidad!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Que horror!!!!!!!! Me muero!!!!!

Sam:-muahahahaha!!!!! Mientras esta se pone a bajar música en la laptop de Dark, nosotros dos escribiremos este chapter!!!! Esperamos que lo disfruten!!!

Dark:-no daremos adelanto del cap de hoy… porque es sorpresa!!!!!

Sam:-solo diremos que hay lemon!!!!!

Yo:-que no!!!! el lemon es a partir del capitulo 4!!!

Sam:-entonces si nos vas a dejar??? –pone ojos de borrego

Yo:-no puedo decir que no… sino… porque le puse clasificación "M"??

Sam y Dark:-wiiii!!!!! Si va a haber lemon!!!!!! Wiii!!!! Bueno que comience el capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regresando a donde nos quedamos…

-De acuerdo… esto es lo que harán… necesito… que dos de ustedes se encarguen del muy famoso y rápido Sonic The Hedgehog…

-eso no será problema! –dice el erizo con una sonrisa muy confianzuda –nosotros dos lo haremos –se recarga en el hombro del lobo

-están seguros que no se les dificultará??

-pero por supuesto!!! No habrá problema!!!

-entonces… vayan… el erizo está en el parque central… intenten pasar desapercibidos… que ningún humano ni un amigo de Sonic los vea… o se estropeará todo…

-no habrá problema… -dijo el lobo retirándose de la habitación junto con su compañero

-entonces… tu te encargarás de su hermano… es muy entrometido en los asuntos de Sonic… no quiero que interfiera… necesitarás borrarlo del mapa… o si acaso tu lo deseas así… puedes hacerlo tuyo… pero, todo con tal de que lo alejes de Sonic… ¿de acuerdo?

-no te preocupes… ese erizo no se meterá en el camino… no lo volverás a ver… -el león se retira de ahí con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios

-la venganza está próxima… Sonic… despídete de tu vida… y tus amigos… MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! –empezó a reírse como el malo de la película, que a decir por cierto el es el malo de la película, bueno de la historia (N/A: oye, haces que Z-00 parezca un desquiciado! N/S: pues eso es lo k es!!! Además su venganza sobre los erizos lo volvió así… lo olvidas?? N/D: si estarás mensa… N/A: mejor sigan con el fic… pero por favor no pongan lemon!!!! N/S: no te preocupes!!! No vamos a poner lemon, hasta el siguiente capitulo, tal y como kieres)

Bueno vayamos con el erizo y el lobo… los que serían secuestradores de Sonic…

-oye… Tom… -le decía el erizo con un ligero sonrojo

-que pasa…? –seguía con la mirada muy recta, este chico parece soldado…

-dime… cuando tengamos un momento a solas… podremos… -se pone más rojo

-O.O! O///O!! Dark… no crees… que podremos… hacer… "eso" o si?? –estaba completamente rojo

-pero porque no??? ya sabes que me gusta que me llames Shade en vez de Dark! Y te pregunto… porque no?? –se paró enfrente del lobo para que le pusiera más atención

-O///O!!! bueno… pues… porque… p-porque… bueno… p-pues… -estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que responderle al erizo que lo tenía conquistado sus ojos violetas lo conquistaban más a cada momento

-hm? Porque… dudas tanto?? –se le acercó al rostro –o acaso… no quieres que suceda… "eso"… -se acercó más al rostro del lobo dejando 1 centímetro entre sus labios

-p-pues… si quiero… p-pero… -no alcanzó a terminar, ya que el erizo lo había besado… un beso muy apasionado… (N/S: como me gustan!!!! Los besos de lengüita!!!! N/D: por favor!!! No digas tus estupidos comentarios!!!!! No arruines mis momentos ¬¬ N/S: ok!!!!) Involucrando sus lenguas… pero al parecer el erizo quería algo más que solo un beso, ya que empezó a quitarle la chaqueta al lobo y lo tiró al suelo –Shade!!!! Alto!!!! Aquí no!!! –agarró al erizo de los brazos para que parara un momento –que crees que estas haciendo?!?!?!?!?!

-lo que tanto queremos los dos… -se le empezó a acercar para plantarle otro beso y seguir con el "acto"

-primero, lo primero!!! –Se incorporó aventando al erizo –tenemos que encargarnos del novio de Shadow… -lo miró directamente a los ojos

-hmp… solo te interesa nuestro trabajo… verdad? Nunca te importo yo… -se enojó un poco y desvió la mirada

-mira, no voy a discutir sobre esto… así que levántate y mueve esas dos piernas que tienes… -lo jaló del brazo para que se levantara

-te odio… -se susurró así mismo

Bueno vayamos con el héroe azul!!! Que se encontraba en una banca, acostado, sintiendo el cálido aire en su rostro… sus pensamientos estaban centrados en relajarse, no tenia razones para alterarse… solo quería descansar un poco de los pensamientos que lo perturbaban a cada rato… aunque esa calma terminó al escuchar una voz… una voz desconocida…

-pero que hace un erizo como tú aquí?? Tan solo?? –una silueta se para enfrente de la banca en la que el erizo estaba recostado –es extraño verte aquí sin tu "novio"

-hm?? Quién eres tú?? Y a quien te refieres…?

-no te hagas el que no sabe… Sonic… sabes claramente a quien se refiere… -agarró la barbilla del erizo azul y lo obligó a que le mirara –es MUY parecido a mí… (nota: Dark Shade es muy parecido a Shadow solo que tiene una de sus púas más larga que las demás, casi le arrastra, tiene las franjas blancas en vez de rojas, sus ojos son violetas y no rojos y tiene una serie de perforaciones en sus cejas y orejas)

-bueno, no estamos aquí para jugar contigo… sino que te llevaremos con nosotros… así que no te muevas!!! –saca su espada para dejarlo herido y se le facilitaran las cosas

Sonic alcanzó a reaccionar rápidamente, pero no del todo, su hombro había sido lastimado, el lobo lo volvió a atacar así que salió corriendo lejos de ahí pero… "por que huyo?? Siento un terror… un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo… si tan solo estuvieras aquí… todo sería diferente… te necesito…" era lo único que pensaba Sonic, pero porque estaba huyendo?? No es su estilo, huir, no era opción para Sonic, pero el terror lo invadió "sus ojos… me da la impresión de haberlos antes… pero ¿porque? Sus ojos violetas… esos ojos… son como los de mi pesadilla… aunque no son carmín… me da la impresión que son sus ojos…" por andar pensando en otras cosas no se percató de que el erizo lo estaba siguiendo y estaba enfrente de el, así que chocó con el, cayó al suelo, y se quedó mirando los ojos del erizo

-tu… tu… -estaba completamente asustado, no sabía que decir, esos ojos lo estaban controlando

-que te pasa?? Parece que viste a un demonio… corre! Corre! Y no te detengas!!!

Sonic hizo caso a lo que el erizo le había dicho, estaba regresando a donde estaba el lobo, el cual lo estaba esperando con la espada, listo para atacar, el erizo de ojos violetas lo siguió, pero con un paso más lento, sabía que no haría nada estúpido, puesto que correr de nuevo, no sería algo inteligente… el ojiverde se paró enfrente del lobo, completamente inmovilizado, tenía bastante miedo como para echarse a correr otra vez, lo único que hacia era retroceder lentamente, pero no pudo avanzar más, ya tenía atrás de si al erizo que le causó miedo, entonces otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el lobo lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó esperando que el azulito intentara algo para safarse pero se decepcionó… el ojiverde no hizo nada…

-me decepcionas… Sonic… -lo aventó contra un árbol y corrió hacia con Sonic, poniendo la espada muy cerca del cuello del erizo –sabes…? Con que razón Shadow se enamoró de ti… eres lindo cuando estas agonizante… -hizo más presión en la espada haciendo una cortada en el delicado cuello de Sonic –pero… ya no hay tiempo… perdón… -dejó inconciente al delicado erizo, para después cargarlo en su hombro y llevárselo.

Bueno, los dos individuos se fueron del parque con Sonic inconciente… mientras tanto en la casa de Sonic no había mucho relajo…

-Kyle… a donde vas…? –pregunta la zorrita un poco extrañada, ya que el equidna no acostumbraba mucho a salir de la casa

-no te importa…

-hermano no seas así!!! Ni siquiera con las mujeres te comportas… verdad?

-no –un rotundo no salió de la boca de Kyle y se fue

-déjalo Yin, sabes que no es muy sociable…

-bueno… oye, prende la tele!!!! –le arrebata el control a Kim

-ok, ok, pero no me quites el control -.-U veamos… que habrá en las noticias…?

En eso el hermano de Sonic, Serges, así se llama, iba bajando las escaleras para salir como siempre lo hacía, pero algo en las noticias lo detuvo

-ha ocurrido algo extraño… por lo visto un auto ha quedado abandonado en una de las calles menos conocidas… el auto es muy moderno, y hay probabilidades de que el conductor o conductora se haya equivocado de rumbo y la hayan secuestrado, según informes de la policía, el auto pertenece a una muy reconocida ex-ladrona y agente del presidente, Rouge The Bat, y por lo visto venía a visitar a un viejo amigo, ya que en este edificio –apunta al edificio donde Knux y los chaotix se hospedaban –se hospeda el equidna Knuckles y los investigadores Chaotix, quizás ese incidente sea un golpe en nuestro querido héroe Sonic… ya que tampoco Knuckles ni los Chaotix están… -no se alcanzó a saber lo demás que dijo la reportera, ya que Serges le había puesto "mute"

-alguien sabe donde está Sonic…?

-ah… bueno, pues dijo que iba a estar en el parque central… pero no dijo porque razón… -miró a Serges y vio que ya no estaba, la zorrita bajó la mirada y suspiro –no puede dejar que Sonic haga las cosas solo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el parque estaba un león, al parecer esperaba algo… o a alguien… de repente un rayo gris se paró enfrente de el (Serges es un erizo gris)

-te estaba esperando… Serges… -dijo el león mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa macabra en los labios –sabía que vendrías cuando escucharas lo del incidente con los amigos de tu hermano…

-donde está el…?! Dime donde está Sonic!!!

-no lo sé… solo vine para encargarme de ti… así que ponte en guardia!!!!! –saca un látigo de espinas

La pelea empieza, primero se quedan mirando uno al otro, examinando al contrincante, dan unos cuantos pasos, hacen unos cuantos movimientos, se acomodan los guantes, se tuenan los dedos, etc. etc., hasta que el león hace el primer movimiento, se lanza al ataque, el erizo lo esquivó y le regresa el golpe, el león lo esquiva y aparece detrás del erizo y amarra el brazo de éste con el látigo, haciendo que empiece a sangrar… el erizo intenta safarse del látigo pero el intento es en vano, ya que las espinas se habían incrustado en el hueso, eso dejaría una gran marca… el león aprovechó que el látigo había perforado el hueso y empezó a azotar al erizo en los árboles de alrededor hasta dejarlo completamente agonizante y lo soltó…

-pensé que serías un mejor reto… quería divertirme un poco más… -agarra al erizo del brazo que tenía lastimado por las espinas del látigo –pero veo que no eres el reto que pensé…

-jejeje… entonces… porque no… me matas… de… una vez…? –tenía su cuerpo bastante lastimado, apenas si podía respirar

-no… todavía no lo voy a hacer… jugaré un rato más contigo… pero no será aquí… -el erizo se sorprendió por lo que había dicho y sin poder soportar un momento más… se desmaya, una nube de humo rodea sus cuerpos y desaparecen en ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shade y Tom ya habían llegado al castillo para entregarle a Zeta a Sonic, la pregunta era ¿para que quiere a Sonic? (N/S: yo se, yo se!!!! N/D: a ver, dime para que lo quiere N/S: lo quiere para hacerlo suyo!!!! Lo va a violar!!!! N/D: O.O pues que has estado viendo últimamente en la tele…? Un programa de mujeres violadas…? N/S: no, un programa de hombres violados N/D: O.O! en verdad, la gente ya no sabe que programas hacer para los televidentes… ¬¬ N/S: si es verdad!!!)

-veo que no se les dificultó… puesto que no traen herida alguna…

-aquí está… -suelta a Sonic y lo deja caer al suelo –pero… para que lo quieres exactamente? –pregunta el lobo sin tenerle mucha confianza (N/S: alto!! Se puede saber que estas escribiendo?? Se supone que Tom solo quiere a Shade, porque haces que se preocupe por Sonic?? N/D: no sé, mejor escribe tú… yo me largo con esta pobre… se me hace que ya se está muriendo por estar descargando tanta música de Moderatto ¬¬ N/S: wiii!!! Eso significa que voy a estar escribiendo sola!!! Wiii!!! Oye, que horas es? N/D: umm… la 1 de la mañana todavía le vas a seguir?? N/S: pero por supuesto!!!! Yo soy nocturna!!!! N/D: buenas noches… Laura… N/S: buenas noches, Daniel!!! Y no me llames por mi nombre!!! Ahora soy Sam!!! N/D: y tu tampoco me llames por mi nombre…)

-eso no es de tu importancia… ya se pueden retirar… -les dirige una mirada bastante fría, que incluso si la vieras te haría temblar XD

-mejor vamonos Tom… -lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a su habitación dejando solos a Zeta y a Sonic

-sabía que Tom no se quedaría con la duda… pero… no es de su incumbencia lo que yo quiera hacer contigo… además no te voy a hacer nada… primero atacaré a tu corazón… y después… me desharé de ti… y todos los demás… -una risa macabra sale de su boca y mete a Sonic a una jaula

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como supongo que nadie se quiere quedar con la duda de porque a Dark le menciono a cada rato a Tom… así que… espero disfruten esto… aquí no habrá lemon porque no tiene mucha importancia, de acuerdo? Es eso si, les prometo que cuando haya oportunidad de que Sonic y Shadow estén solos, que no se cuando va a ser pero si será, les daré lemon!!! Bueno sigo con el fic

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresando con Tom y Shade

-Tom… lo que le dijiste a Sonic… -volteó a mirarlo para ponerle atención a su reacción, pero Tom estaba dormido (se durmió sentado, pero me pregunto como es que puede dormir sin siquiera moverse ni un poco? O.o) –TOM!!!!!!! –le gritó en la oreja

-hm?! Que?! –se fue de lado y se cayó de la cama –hm? Que… pasó…?!

-odio cuando no me pones atención!!!!! –se levantó de la cama

-hm? Pero… por… que…? Porque dices eso… -se levantó y se acercó a Shade

-dime… dime que lo que le dijiste a Sonic no era verdad!

-decirle…? Que cosa…?

-que era lindo cuando estaba agonizante… odio que coquetees con otros!!!

-O.o yo?! Coquetear con otros?! Pero si tu eres el único al que quiero… -se le acercó al rostro

-eso es mentira!!! Siempre coqueteas con otros… -desvió su rostro y sus ojos, no lo quería mirar

-cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir…? –agarró a Shade por los muñecas y las levantó a la altura de su rostro y las aprisionó en la pared para que no le diera una cachetada, eso es lo que acostumbraba hacer

-suéltame!!!! Déjame en paz!!! –intentaba mover sus brazos –que me sueltes!!!! Suéltame!!!! Te odio!!!

-pero… porque?! –hizo más presión en las muñecas del erizo

-siempre me mientes!!! Me dijiste que dejarías de coquetear con otros y ahora le dices lindo a Sonic!!! Nunca me prometes lo que… -sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas ya que a sus labios los obstruían los de Tom, le había robado un beso

-mmm… ya te dije que tu eres al único que quiero… -acercó su cuerpo al de Shade aprisionándolo y dejándolo sin ninguna salida y lo volvió a besar esta vez mordiendo sus labios –me encanta el sabor de tus labios… y sentir tu cuerpo cerca del mío…

-que vas a hacer… Tom…?? –se empezó a sonrojar el pequeño erizo (no tiene nada de pequeño ¬¬ tiene 17 años y Tom tiene 19)

-lo que tanto queremos los dos… -aprisionó más el cuerpo del pequeño erizo haciendo que éste se pusiera más rojo y empezará a sentir el calor… -o acaso… no quieres que esto ocurra…?? –volvió a besar los cálidos labios de su erizo y empezó a bajar, besó su cuello… su pecho… siguió bajando…

-no!! Pero por supuesto… que… quiero… ahh… -estaba empezando a sentir "eso" ya que el lobo estaba llegando a ese lugar

-entonces no te importará… o si…? -Levanta la cabeza para mirar el rostro del erizo al que estaba seduciendo

-si eres tú… no, no me importa… -le dirigió una sonrisa al lobo y se empezó a sonrojar

-entonces… vayamos a un lugar más cómodo… -tomó al erizo por su delgada y delicada cintura y lo llevó a la cama y lo recostó boca arriba para seguir besándolo –sabes…? Ahora estás lindo… -le muerde la oreja derecha

-hm?!! Tom!! No hagas eso!!! Sabes que me duele… -se sonroja un poco (y con tantas perforaciones a quien no le va a doler??)

-mmm… lo sé… pero me gusta hacerlo… que tal si ya empezamos…? –empieza a voltear a Shade boca abajo para empezar

-me parece bien… -dejó que Tom lo volteara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo demás no lo pondré porque, como dije anteriormente, ellos no tiene importancia, además la autora de esta historia, que no está presente porque ya le dio sueño y se fue a dormir junto con Dark, bueno Daniel, y yo estoy aquí solita escribiendo este chapter, la autora me dijo que no pusiera lemon entre estos dos, sino que lo usara cuando Sonic y Shadow tuvieran su momento solos… aunque me pregunto como es que van a tener su momento?? Shadow está muerto TT.TT bueno sigo con el fic, jejeje…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una habitación se ve a un tipo encadenado completamente lastimado y su cuerpo ensangrentado y a esa habitación entra un tipo

-vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí… nada más ni nada menos que el hermano de Sonic… no esperaba verte aquí tan pronto… Serges…

-que quieres de mi… como es… que sabes… mi nombre… -intentaba mirar el rostro del que estaba enfrente pero si cuerpo estaba lastimado, tanto que no podía ni levantar la cabeza

-solo te diré que tu día final se acerca… no digo que esta habitación será tu tumba… solo digo… que yo me encargaré de que tu vida termine pronto… -salió de la habitación dejando al erizo en la completa penumbra de aquella habitación… en la oscuridad de ese calabozo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un campo de rosas… en ese campo, un erizo recostado durmiendo tranquilo… y alguien le observa, se acerca para mirarlo de más de cerca y le toca la mejilla provocando que el erizo se despierte lentamente… el individuo se levanta mas sin embargo no se mueve, se queda quieto como si esperara a que el erizo abriera sus ojos…

-mmm…? –se incorpora intentando aclarar su vista –donde estoy…? –miró hacia el cielo –ah, si! Ya lo recuerdo… me quedé dormido… -un ligera risa sale de su boca

El otro individuo se queda mirando al erizo… mirando sus ojos que eran como unas esmeraldas… las esmeraldas más hermosas que había visto… el individuo se quedó perdido en los ojos del erizo…

-hm?! –el erizo se percató de que no estaba solo y volteó a mirar al que estaba a un lado, no podía creerlo… no podía creer quien era el que estaba ahí… se talló los ojos porque pensaba que era un juego que le estaban jugando sus ojos… volvió a mirar al tipo… y sus ojos se empezaron a empañar… era el! Era el! No era un sueño! Era real! Se levantó y empezó a acercarse al tipo… intentado ver su rostro más detalladamente… no había duda… en definitiva… era el!!! –tu…

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiii!!! Por fin terminé!!!!! Ufff! Ya era hora… ya hasta andaba escribiendo dormida… O.o bueno… ahora que me doy cuenta… no parece que yo lo haya escrito -.-U este no es mi estilo… pero cuando me dejan sola me pongo seria… así que no se quejen… bueno no hay mucho que decir… porque estoy sola ToT

Rei Hiwatari-Kon gracias por el comentario, la neta no se nos ocurrió nada mejor que escoger… :P no, no te creas… la neta esa pareja también nos gusta!!! Y como lo pediste aquí está el sig. Cap!! No tiene sonadow ni Knux/Espio pero tenemos que hacer chapters de relleno… supongo que sabes a que me refiero… no? bueno sin más que decir me despido por mi parte y de mis compañeros!!!! Hasta otro chapter!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo:- PERO EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sam:- porque?! Que hice?!

Dark:-no te hagas la que no sabe ¬¬

Yo:-cambiaste el final del capitulo anterior!!!!!

Sam:-oye!!! Yo no tengo la culpa!!!! No pude leer el capitulo que tenemos escrito en el cuadernito!!!! Todo porque escribes con una pluma de kien sabe k kolor y como estaba en la noche no pude leer!!!! Así que tuve que improvisar!!!!

Yo:-bueno, ya que, tendremos que idearnos como será este cap -.- todo por tu culpa ¬¬

Dark:-bueno, chicas, yo me voy… mi mamá esta muy preocupada por mi, porque no he ido a la casa en dias y no quiero que venga por mi hasta aquí, así que, Sayonara!!!!

Sam y Yo:-ok, bye!!!!

Sam:-y ahora que haremos???

Yo:-pues continuar el fic, tendremos que "improvisar" como tu lo hiciste ¬¬ así que pon en marcha ese medio kilo de carne que tiene por cerebro!!!

Sam:-ok, pero no me lo restriegues en la cara ToT y dime… aki ya hay lemon??? –pone ojos de borrego

Yo:-nop, todo porque tenías que haber cambiado la historia ¬¬ así que tendrás que esperar hasta el final…

Sam:-NOOOO!!!! ME MUERO!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Yo:-ya cálmate!!! Y pon a trabajar ese cerebrito tuyo… si acaso se le puede llamar cerebro ¬u¬

Sam:-como eres ¬¬ bueno, ok, ponte a trabajar cerebro!!!!

Las dos:- QUE COMIENZE EL CHAPTER!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-tu… -decía un erizo muy esperanzado y contento por haberlo encontrado… debía ser un sueño!!! Si acaso lo era… no despertaría de el… nunca… -tu… si!!! Eres tu!!!! Por fin te vuelvo a ver, después de tanto tiempo!!!!

El individuo no pronunció palabra alguna… bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un poco sintió como algo lo detenía, ese algo era la mano del erizo que estaba a sus espaldas que lo había tomado por el brazo para evitar que avanzara un poco, se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente con el erizo, se quedó mirándolo a los ojos

-no… no quiero… no quiero que te vayas… no quiero que me dejes… no, no otra vez… -el erizo soltó el brazo del que se encontraba enfrente de el, se hincó y cayó en llanto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala principal del castillo un león va pasando (supongo que ya saben quien es… no? bueno, no digo que sepan su nombre… no lo he mencionado, verdad? Bueno ya saben a cual león me refiero… al que se encargó de capturar a Serges) enfrente de las celdas donde se encontraban Knux, Rouge, Vector y todos esos

-hey!!! Tu!!! Dinos que van a hacer con nosotros!!!! –le grita Rouge al león, el cual la ignora por completo –oye!!! Que estas sordo??? Te pregunte que es lo que van a hacer con nosotros!!!! –volvió a gritarle para volver a ser ignorada –que no me oyes?! O te comió la lengua el ratón? –Seguía siendo ignorada –ahh… no tiene caso… esta sordo y de pasada mudo… -una gran gota estaba en su frente –me pregunto… cuanto tiempo estaremos a…. –no alcanzó a terminar porque alguien la había tomado por el cuello y le estaba quitando el aire que le quedaba

-eso no es de tu incumbencia… -apretaba más el cuello de la murciélago –si quieres morir… nada más tenías que decírmelo… -apretó más el cuello de Rouge, ahora si le rompería le cuello –así que… si tus últimas palabras… Rouge… -el cuello de Rouge estaba apunto de tronar (señal de que ya se lo había quebrado) pero algo impidió que el león apretara más el cuello de la murciélago

-déjala en paz… -sostenía la cola del león entre sus manos –porque no mejor te enfrentas con alguien de tu tamaño?? –le dijo con una mirada retadora

-alguien como tu… me va a impedir matarla…? –soltó a Rouge y la dejó caer –será mejor que me sueltes… no querrás saber lo k te sucederá… si no lo haces… -sus ojos se tornaron rojo uniforme –te dije que me soltaras!!!! –le lanzó un ataca, algo así como una brizna (N/S: que es eso? N/A: no se… solo se me ocurrió… jejeje N/S: ¬¬) pero bastante fuerte que lo dejó inconciente al instante en que chocó con los barrotes

-Knux!!! –dijeron Espio y Rouge

Como Amy no hizo nada, ni siquiera sacó su mazo (N/A: tu sabes como se llama su mazo?? N/S: yo pensé que tu sabias… N/A: ¬¬ pues ahora vez que no se… N/S: umm… no se llama Hummer Piko Piko?? N/A: ya te dije que no sé!!!! Así que no preguntes… N/S: pero no me regañes… T.T) bueno, con esos ojos quien no se quedaría quietecita? Y como Rouge apenas si se podía mover, Big andaba asustado y Cream solo miraba… pues aquel individuo que estaba enfrente de Rouge tomó a Cream de la mano, y se teletransportaron fuera de la celda

-te daré oportunidad de que salves a tus amigos… -se hincó y le susurró a la oreja –pero… si lo haces mal… tus amigos ya no vivirán… así que aprovecha el tiempo que te doy… -se levantó y la miró a los ojos –ahora… vete!! No querrás perder tiempo…

La pequeña no tuvo opción más que ir por ayuda para sacar a Rouge, Knux, y todos esos (N/S: oye, que no es: hammer? N/A: ¬¬ ya deja eso… N/S: pero tengo curiosidad, y quiero saber como se llama realmente!!!! N/A: sigues con ese maldito mazo… y te rompo todo lo k se llama cara!!!! N/S: no me regañes ToT) el león se retiró de ahí y dejó otra vez solos a Knux y a los otros…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no… no… te vayas… -el erizo seguía llorando

El individuo solo se quedó mirándolo (N/S: YA!!!!!!!! Quiero saber quien es!!!!! N/A: cálmate loca!!! Ya mero se va a saber… ¬¬ odio cuando te pones de desesperada N/S: no lo puedo evitar!!!!!! Soy curiosa, despistada y desesperada!!! N/A: a poco?? ¬¬) sin moverse… acaso le gustaba verlo así?? O acaso…

-no me dejes… no, no otra vez… por favor… quédate conmigo… -las lágrimas del erizo seguían corriendo por sus mejillas –quédate Shadow… quédate conmigo… Shadow… por favor…

El bicolor seguía mirándolo… de repente una sonrisa, la más sincera que se les ocurra, se dibuja en sus labios… se agacha un poco para agarrar los brazos de Sonic… y después llevarlo a su pecho y dejarlo recargado en el…

-hm? –el ojiverde tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus cálidas mejillas (N/S: ya te vas a poner en tus descripciones, verdad? N/A: pues que quieres que haga? Cuando son momentos así… N/S: sigue escribiendo ¬¬ porque después te vas a la novena nube y de ahí ya no bajas)

-de acuerdo… -la sonrisa seguía en sus labios –si no quieres que me vaya… me quedaré… a tu lado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Knux y los otros no se quedarían de brazos cruzados…

-oye, y si intentamos un túnel…? –dijo Rouge mirando al suelo

-mmm… no perdemos nada con intentarlo… -respondió el equidna

Se pusieron a excavar para ver si acaso funcionaba… y si funcionó!!!!!! (porque no se les ocurrió antes?? ¬¬) una vez que ya estaban del otro lado de las celdas, avanzaron lo más silencioso que pudieron… pero…

-sabía que lo intentarían… -salió de la nada (supongo que saben a kien me refiero, no? sino saben pues es el león de hace rato) –pero no saldrán de aquí!!!! –los amarra con el látigo, bueno, eran dos, con uno amarró a Knux y los Chaotix y con el otro a Rouge, Amy y Big –si quieren salir de aquí vivos… primero tendrán que deshacerse de mi!!!!

-crees que estas cuerdas nos detendrán?? –dice Knux intentando romper los látigos

-mmm… si se siguen moviendo… las espinas perforarán su piel… y de pasada se incrustarán en sus huesos… dejando una gran marca… -sus ojos vuelven a tornarse rojo uniforme y una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en sus labios

-que?! –dijeron todos

-exacto! Lo que oyeron… por lo que veo… algunos no escucharon… -volteó a ver a Knux y a Vector que se seguían moviendo –entonces… asegúrense de morder algo… porque esto les dolerá!!! –jaló el látigo y las espinas empezaron a hacerse más largas y gruesas logrando perforar su piel… lo jaló de nuevo y ahora perforó sus músculos (N/S: músculos??? Por dios!!! Si están reflacos!!!! N/A: tu cállate!!! Y ayúdame a pensar tenemos que "improvisar" porque tuviste k escribir ese final??? N/S: u.u ya te dije que no podía ver nada y tuve que pensar en algo… además ya me estaba dando sueño y terminé a las 5 de la mañana!!! N/A: ya!!! Que te calles!!!!!) lo jaló por última vez y las e3spinas se incrustaron en sus huesos, un grito de máximo dolor salió de las bocas de los "secuestrados" y empezaron a sangrar a chorros… un gran lago de sangre quedó en el suelo… el león disfrutaba todo aquel "espectáculo" –si… sigan así!!! Sangren, sangren hasta quedar sin una gota… -jaló de nuevo los látigos… pero esta vez las espinas perforaron sus huesos… hasta llegar al otro extremo (N/A: esto es tortura!!! N/S: naa… esto no es nada… a menos k… llegue a ya sabes donde… N/A: O.O! podríamos intentarlo… umm… me apoyas?? N/S: pero por supuesto k… no!!! por dios los kieres matar!!! N/A: ¬¬ aguafiestas!!! N/S: PSICÓPATA!!!!! N/A: ay, gracias n.n!!! N/S: O.o?!)

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! –los gritos no paraban… el sufrimiento era mucho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la ciudad una pequeña coneja corría con gran desesperación… bastante agitada… hasta que llegó a su destino…

-Tails!!! Tails!!!! Tails!!!! –fue hacia la cochera de la casa

-huh? –levantó la cabeza, pero se pegó –ouch!!!

-tails… estás bien…?

-si, no te preocupes Cosmo… ouch… solo fue un pequeño golpe… jejeje… -se sobó la cabeza en donde se dio el golpazo (XD)

-Tails!!!! –llegó la coneja a la cochera gritando –necesito que me ayudes!!!! –lo jaló de la mano –Knux, Rouge y los demás… -se le estaba acabando el aire –están… en peligro!!!!

-que?! Como que en peligro?! Donde están?! –la mirada del zorro cambió radicalmente

-están en un castillo de aspecto muy tenebroso… un león los tiene encarcelados… y… me dejó salir a mi… me dijo que pidiera ayuda…

-bueno… lo demás me lo explicarás en el camino… será mejor que partamos ya… -subió a Cream y a Cosmo al su nuevo invento el "X – Thunder" (versión muy pirateada del Tornado X, no, no es cierto :P) y partieron enseguida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-me quedaré… pero… ya no llores… no me gusta verte así –le besó sus ojos para secarle las lágrimas que se habían quedado en sus verdes ojos –de acuerdo? –otra vez la sonrisa sincera

-Shadow… -le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-sabes… -lo tomó por el rostro y le dio un beso en sus cálidos y carnosos labios (N/S: a no, tu te bajas de tu novena nube!!!! Deja de escribir así T.T porque después no se que voy a escribir… N/A: no me dejas subir a mi novena nube ¬u¬ ToT hace días que no subo a ella!!! N/S: lo harás cuando terminemos esta chapter, por lo tanto sigue aki!!! N/A ToT) para probarlos una vez más… poquito después lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo… el ojiverde rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, ahora el era el que saboreaba los labios del otro… se quedaron unos cuantos minutos así… (me gustaría saber cuantos… O.o) de repente el bicolor rompió el beso para seguir en donde se había quedado –ya empezaba a extrañarte… -y a que no saben ke??? Si!!! Otra vez la sonrisa sincera!!! Y ahora causó un sonrojo en el pequeño erizo azul!!!! (N/S: deja tu novena nube!!!!! N/A: ya, ya, ok, no te preocupes todavía sigo aki… N/S: si te vas a la novena nube ten por seguro k cuando bajes te rompo todo tu cuerpo y no podrás levantarte nunca más!!!!! N/A: u.u ok ya entendí… pero no me lo repitas cada 5 segundos!!!!)

-Shadow… te quedarás conmigo… para siempre?? –ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos entristecieron

-por supuesto… una promesa es una promesa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un erizo azul despertaba con un poco de sueño… se incorporó, de repente sintió un dolor de cabeza, se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza pero sintió algo extraño…

-ouch… mi cabeza… huh? –sintió como si algo colgara de su muñeca, además sintió algo frío… -que es… -miró sus muñecas –que?! Que es esto?! –miró sus tobillos –donde estoy?! –miró hacia enfrente –una celda?! Pero que significan estas cadenas?! –miró nuevamente sus muñecas y tobillos –ahh!! –sintió un dolor en su hombro –ya lo recuerdo!!! Tuve una batalla con un lobo y un erizo… -su plática consigo mismo fue interrumpida por…

-vaya, vaya… despertaste más pronto de lo que pensé… erizo… -unos ojos de color gris se acercaron hacia la celda del tipo azul

-me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre… y quien eres tu en todo esto?

-pues… mira… Sonic… no te diré mucho sobre mi… pero te diré que seré el responsable de la destrucción total de este mundo… a menos que tu y tus amigos se entrometan en mis planes…

-otro tarado con la misma obsesión… pero que se traen en contra de este mundo!!! Que no lo dejan en paz?!?!?! –un gran gota se puso en la cabeza de Sonic

-mmm… -abrió la reja y cortó las cadenas que el erizo tenía, pero no le quitó los grilletes –me vuelves a llamar tarado o de cualquier otra forma… y te cortaré la lengua –tomó al erizo por su brazo derecho (el que tenía lastimado) y lo acercó a su rostro (no empiecen con sus pensamientos!!!! Entre ellos no habrá nada ni tampoco hay!!!!)

-eso fue una amenaza?? –le dirige una mirada desafiante

-si así lo quieres tomar… -apretó el brazo del azulito con más fuerza –así será!!!!!! –lo aventó fuera de la habitación impactándolo en una de las paredes de la sala principal

-huh?! –el león miró hacia donde Sonic quedó impactado –veo que ya se están divirtiendo con el… -regresó su mirada en los "sufridos" y "perforados" amigos de Sonic

-Sonic… Sonic… Sonic… pensé que reaccionarias más rápido… pero veo que no… -se acercó con paso aburrido al erizo

-que?! Sonic?!?!?! –dijeron todos los amarrados, perforados, sangrantes y sufridos amigos de Sonic

-ouch… hola… chicos… -intentaba incorporarse para darle pelea a Zeta

-no llegaras a ningún lado… Sonic… -lo tomó por el cuello y lo acorraló entre la pared y su espada (Zeta también tiene espada) –Rident… no pensé que te fueras a divertir tan pronto… -lo miró de reojo (Rident es el león)

-pues tenía que hacer algo interesante… para no aburrirme… -seguía jalando los látigos

De repente un avión destruye las puertas del castillo, el avión localizó a los enemigos y les disparó unos misiles los cuales hicieron que se alejaran de los chicos que estaban sometiendo (no encontré otra palabra XD) entonces bajó el zorrito y los llevó dentro del avión para después salir de ahí lo más pronto posible… en eso salen dos tipos… los cuales tenían sus chaquetas un poco bajas… (ya saben lo que se pusieron a hacer)

-solo estás retardando tu muerte… Sonic… -los ojos grises de aquel… umm… lobo? Gato? Umm… ya no me acuerdo que es ToT lo que fuera!!! Se tornaron rojos un rojo sangre –Dark!!!

-si, señor!

-necesito que vayas a buscar a ya sabes quien… te encargarás personalmente de Sonic… primero le romperé el corazón…

-de acuerdo…

-pero ahora!!! Ya!!! Búscalo!!!

-s-si!!! –y salió a toda velocidad de ahí

-Rident, Tom!!!

-señor…

Ustedes reunirán a los soldados necesarios… el día final de este mundo… se acerca…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo:-ya terminamos!!!!!

Sam:-ya era hora ¬¬

Yo:-ya me puedo ir a mi novena nube??

Sam:-horita… tenemos k agradecer a las lectoras que nos siguen y a las que nos dejan review

Yo:-ok u.u

Las dos:-bueno, gracias por seguir nuestro fic… nos tardamos en entregar este chapter pero la escuela nos ha secado el cerebro, etc. etc. bueno pues dejen reviews, gracias por sus comentarios a las que nos dejan… y hasta otro chapter!!!!!!

Yo:-ya me puedo ir??? –pongo ojos de borrego

Sam:-si como quieras… no me importa… ¬¬

Yo:-wiiii!!!!!

Sam:-hasta otro chapter!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo:-hola de nuevo!!!!!

Sam:-ya comenzaba a pensar que no bajaría de tu novena nube ¬¬

Yo:-pues heme aki!!!!

Dark:-hola chicas!!!!

Sam y Yo:-hola Daniel!!!

Dark:- ¬¬ aferradas a llamarme por mi nombre, verdad??

Yo:-bueno… ayúdanos a seguir el fic!!!!

Daniel:-ok les ayudaré… pero solo si dejan de llamarme por mi nombre real…

Sam y Yo:-de acuerdo!!!!

Dark:-bueno… pues comencemos

Yo:-ya se me olvidaba!!! Rei Hiwatari-Kon: gracias por el comentario… si u.u lástima que solo fue un sueño… pero solo sigue leyendo el fic y verás que te vas a poner bien feliz!!!! K bien k te emocione n.nU hacemos lo mejor n.n

Dark y Sam:-pensé que no te habías ideado el final ¬¬

Yo:-bueno… pues… no, no me lo he ideado… pero ya se me ideará algo n.n

Dark y Sam: -.-U

Yo:-bueno k comience el capitulo!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se veía aterrizar un avión en la entrada de un hospital… de ese avión bajó un zorrito y después un erizo el cual salió disparado a velocidad supersónica lejos de ese lugar...

-se lo tomó muy en serio… -suspiró y se quedó cabizbajo

-Tails… será mejor que lo dejes… sabes que es muy terco…

-si… tienes razón…

-entonces a lo que venimos… -le dijo tomando a Rouge del brazo

-ok… n.n –subió al avión y empezó a bajar a los heridos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un erizo se detiene enfrente de una casa, se acercó a la puerta, tomó la perilla la giró y entro en la casa… se dirigió a las escaleras, las subió con un paso un poco aburrido, sus ojos entrecerrados empezaban a perder su brillo y se empañaban… se dirigió a su habitación, una vez dentro se puso enfrente de un pequeño buró que estaba al lado de su cama, abrió un cajón y sacó una argolla, mejor dicho un brazalete… se recostó en su cama, miró el techo y después el brazalete… y empezó a recordar a aquel erizo negro como la noche con franjas rojas, y sus ojos carmesí… esos ojos que lo tentaban… lo tentaban a dejarse controlar por el… quería estar con el… lo quería tener a su lado… extrañaba la sensación de calor y seguridad cada vez que estaba cercas de el… se soltó en llanto y apretó el brazalete con todas sus fuerzas… lo único que quería era morir… morir para encontrarse con el dueño de su corazón…

-"para que sigo aquí?? Pude haber muerto a su lado… porque… porque tengo que sufrir?? Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi…?" –Arrojó el brazalete contra la pared –"porque me tuve que enamorar de el…?? Porque me tuvo que besar aquel día…?? Porque peleamos juntos…?? Porque no solo seguimos nuestras vidas como rivales…??" porque nos conocimos…?? –su cabeza se había llenado de dudas, eran demasiadas que le empezó a dar dolor de cabeza, quiso ir por una pastilla y algo de agua pero decidió dormirse un rato y así lo hizo se quedó profundamente dormido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Knux y compañía habían sido llevados a… (N/A: como se dice?? N/S: no sé… nunca he ido a un hospital… N/D: no son cuidados intensivos?? N/S: yo pensé que eran cuidados extensivos O.o N/D: en verdad… nunca has ido a un hospital ¬¬) bueno pues los llevaron a cuidados intensivos, así que Tails decidió preguntar si acaso ya podían ir a hacerles visita, la encargada dijo que si, que ya podían ir a verlos y los llevó a la habitación

-aquí es –abrió la puerta para que pasaran

-ok, gracias! –la encargada se retiró y los dejó asolas

-Tails… que bueno… que estás… aquí –la eriza intentó incorporarse

-Amy!! No, calma… no tienes que hacer tanto esfuerzo, todavía no te recuperas bien… -se le acercó el zorrito

-naa… esto no es… nada… solo… son unos cuantos agujeritos… eso es todo… -dijo el equidna muy confiado

-pero… como que te basta con tener uno… no… crees?? –dijo el camaleón un poco rojo

-O///O!! que?! –se sonrojo

-que te basta con tener un solo agujero… o no? –volteó a ver al equidna el cual ya estaba más rojo de lo que era –o me equivoco…?

-O///O ROUGE!!!! –dijo el equidna bastante enojado y rojo

Todos se soltaron riendo y siguieron platicando hasta que alguien entró a la habitación

-vinimos lo más pronto posible!!!! –llega una zorrita muy agitada

-apenas… nos… avisaron… que estaban… aquí –entró otro zorro también muy agitado apenas si podía respirar

-Lin!!! Kim!!! Y los demás??

-aquí!!! –entraron los otros 4 que faltaban, bueno… pero todavía faltaban 2

-y que pasó con Serges y Kyle?? –dijo la conejita un poco extrañada

-pues quien sabe… Kyle no es social y Serges se pierde a cada rato

-Sora!!! No seas así!!! Recuerda que Serges es el capitán de nuestro equipo y Kyle el subcapitán!!! –dijo Janeth dándole un zape a la que había dicho eso

-ouch!!! Pero si es verdad!!!

-bueno no venimos a hablar sobre ellos dos… que fue lo que pasó? –le preguntó a Tails

-pues…

-nos secuestraron… nos encarcelaron… nos sometieron… y nos torturaron… -dijo Charmy

-lo dices como si no hubiera sido nada… -le da un zape

-buuaaaa!!! ToT no me pegues Vector!!!

-jajaja… oigan y… Sonic…?? –preguntó la gata

-se fue… -dijo Rouge mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-que?! Acaso el no quedó como ustedes?? –preguntó Kim

-nop, no se lastimó ni un poquito… de seguro se tomó muy en serio esa promesa… -bajó la cabeza

-promesa?? –dijeron todos los que acababan de llegar

-si… la promesa que hicimos hace un año… -el zorrito no pudo evitar agachar las orejas, recordar eso… no le gustaba…

FLASH BACK

Sonic se encontraba sentado enfrente de la puerta de su casa con sus manos en su cabeza como si le doliera… si, le dolía… no era porque realmente le doliera, sino que era por lo que había visto… vio a Shadow sufrir… y no pudo hacer nada… a unos cuantos metros enfrente de el se encontraban Tails y los demás mirando a un Sonic traumado… completamente dolido por lo sucedido…

-pobre Sonic… debió sufrir mucho… por no haber podido ayudar a Shadow… -se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos se empezaron a empañar

-si… tienes razón Rouge… esta muy lastimado…

-alguien debe hablar con el…

-pues porque no lo haces tu? –le dice el equidna mirándola de reojo

-yo?! Y yo porque?! Mejor hazlo tu!!

-porque tu lo propusiste… yo no lo hago!!!

-necesita ser alguien que lo conozca –dice Espio

-alguien que hable mucho con el…

-alguien que sea su mejor amigo… -voltean todos a mirar a Tails

-ok, voy yo… -camina hacia con Sonic, una vez enfrente de el si hinca y lo agarra de los hombros para que lo mire –oye Sonic… estás bien…?? –Sonic solo lo miraba, empezó a temblar por recordar lo que le había pasado a Shadow y bajó la mirada –Sonic?! Oye… cálmate…

-no… no me puedo ni me voy a calmar… -miró a Tails a los ojos

-que?! Pero… porque… quieres seguir sufriendo…?

-como quieres que lo olvide!!! Como quieres que me calme!!!! No pude hacer nada para ayudarlo… nada… solo me quedé ahí… mirando como sufría… no lo ayude…

-Sonic… no fue tu culpa… fue… solo un descuido… eso fue todo…

-no!!! no solo fue un descuido!!! Fue un gran error!!!! Fue mi culpa!!! Todo porque me descuidé… -se soltó en llanto

-Sonic… -agachó las orejas

-porque… porque… porque tengo que sufrir de esta manera?!?!?!?! Porque yo y no alguien más?!?! No entiendo… porque…?!?!?!?! –se aventó hacia Tails recargándose en su pecho 

-Sonic… -lo rodeó con sus brazos y se recargó en su cabeza

Se quedaron ahí un momento hasta que empezó a llover y decidieron entrar a la casa, Sonic ya se había calmado un poco pero sus ojos seguían llorosos se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa y a su derecha se sentó Tails, mientras todos los demás se sentaban en los sillones… se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos hasta que la quebrada voz de Sonic lo rompió

-chicos…

-hm? –todos se pusieron atentos

-respiro hondo y empezó –será mejor que nos separemos…

-que?! –todos se quedaron estupefactos por lo que Sonic había dicho, no, ese no era Sonic, el nunca querría que se separaran

-si… será mejor que cada quien siga su vida…

-pero que crees que estás diciendo?!?!?!?! –el equidna tomó a Sonic por el cuello y lo miró con ira –quieres que nos separemos?!?!?!?! Sonic, tu no eres así!!!! Que es lo que te está pasando?!?!?!?! –apretaba cada vez más al erizo

-no!!! Knux cálmate!!!! –Rouge y Tails lo jalaron de los brazos para que soltara a Sonic –Knux!!! Suéltalo ya!!!! –por suerte lograron que lo soltara pero Knux intentaba agarrarlo otra vez para hacerlo entrar en razón

-Sonic… no puede ser verdad lo que dices… -se le acerca Amy y lo mira a los ojos –o si?

-es muy cierto… Amy… -desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos

-Sonic… estás seguro que es correcto… que nos separemos…? –le preguntó Vector

-si… estoy muy seguro…

-entonces… no podemos negarnos… verdad…? –ladea le cabeza y sonríe

-no… no se pueden negar… Amy…

-y… hasta cuando nos volveremos a ver…? –le pregunta el zorrito

-dentro de… 3 años…

-pero más te vale que sea cierto… -dice el equidna muy enojado

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Sonic quiso que nos separáramos durante un tiempo… quería olvidar todo aquello… e hicimos la promesa de que nos veríamos dentro de 3 años… pero todavía faltan 2… -la murciélago cerró los ojos

-entonces significa que en el transcurso de esos 3 años no se verían por razón alguna…? –dice Steve un poco sorprendido

-exacto… no deberíamos ni debemos vernos mientras no hayan pasado esos 3 años… -dice Tails

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic se retorcía por toda su cama, al parecer no tenía un buen sueño…

_Toda la ciudad en llamas… llena de sangre… Tails y los demás estaban completamente lastimados, sus cuerpos no podían reaccionar, estaban llenos de heridas... un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, sentía como si alguien le mirara, volteó para todos lados, pero no encontró a nadie… de repente se escuchan pasos… mira hacia atrás y ve como alguien se le acerca, unos ojos rojos miran a Sonic de una manera "deliciosa"… Sonic retrocedía con cada paso que daba el que estaba enfrente de el…_

_-porque huyes….?_

_Esa voz lo dejó paralizado, se detuvo sin razón alguna… sus piernas no le respondían… el individuo que se acercaba a Sonic se empezó a transformar, digámoslo así, en una quimera… la quimera abrió su mandíbula mostrando sus grandes y filosos dientes… Sonic temblaba de miedo… intentaba moverse, pero no lo logró… los dientes de la quimera ya estaban muy cerca del erizo… hizo un último esfuerzo para moverse… cayó al suelo y antes de que la bestia lo pudiera tener entre sus dientes salió corriendo de ahí… pero algo lo detiene… algo extraño…_

_-Sonic…_

_Esa voz… se le hacía conocida… pero de quien era?? No podía recordar de quien era esa voz… sabía que era de alguien que ya conocía… pero… acaso lo había olvidado?? No, no tenía razones para olvidarlo… porque razón lo iba a olvidar?? La bestia lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, la cual ya se encontraba enfrente de el y esos dientes lo hicieron temblar de nuevo…_

_-calma… no te haré daño si acaso cooperas…_

_-cooperar…?_

_Algo le decía que no le haría daño, que era verdad lo que la quimera le decía… cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya se encontraba en otro lugar… estaba en una especie de estacionamiento… miró hacia enfrente y vio unos ojos llenos de odio acercársele…_

_-lo siento… esto me va a doler más a mi que a ti… -le apunta con una pistola hacia le corazón_

_-perdón… -Sonic cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza esperando el disparo_

"_Porque no reacciono?? Porque estoy esperando a que dispare?? No lo entiendo… porque me hace esto?? Yo que hice para merecer esto??"_

_Todo oscureció… y el erizo solo miraba alrededor… sentía una gran paz… ya no tenía preocupaciones… ya no sufría por el… su mente estaba tranquila… sin nada que pensar… pero algo rompió su tranquilidad…_

_-tu muerte es ahora….!!!_

Sonic despertó de puro golpe, ese sueño no le gustó nadita, estaba muy agitado apenas i podía respirar… miró el reloj que estaba en el buró ya eran las 10:00 p.m. debería irse a dormir pero el sueño que acaba de tener le impidió cerrar sus ojos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De regreso en el castillo… alguien entra en el calabozo donde estaba Serges…

-ohh… vamos, todavía no te puedes morir… necesito que juegues un rato… -lo toma del rostro –y entonces te daré tu libertad… -le lame la oreja

-déjame en paz… no te bastó con el pasado?? –se aleja de las "sucias" manos de Zeta

-pues… no, no me bastó con el pasado… sabes… todavía te necesito… a mi lado… quiero tener tu cuerpo como antes lo tuve… -lo agarró de la barbilla para acercarse a sus labios

-me tendrás… si acaso dejas en paz a mi hermano!!!

-no… lo siento… pero el es parte de mi venganza… así que no puedo dejarle en paz… -le acarició las mejillas

-entonces… no puedo hacer nada… verdad…? –agachó las orejas

-exacto… no te puedes negar a obedecerme… ni lograrás hacer que deje en paz a tu hermano… -se le acercó de nuevo a su rostro dejando solo cinco centímetro entre ellos

-entonces… has lo que quieras…

-me encanta cuando te pones flojito y cooperando… -le arrebata un beso, enredando sus lenguas, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios… es más casi se lo devora con ese beso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún lado de la ciudad… se ve un destello en el cual alguien se teletransportó…

-me pregunto… que hago aquí…

-pensé que no te iba a encontrar…

-huh?!

Continuará……..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo:-wiii!!!! Quinto capitulo terminado!!!!!

Sam:-ahora terminamos más pronto, no crees??

Dark:-si… terminamos una hora menos de lo normal…

Yo:-pero al menos terminamos, no??

Sam:-pero yo quería quedarme hasta más noche ToT

Dark:-ya será en el próximo chapter…

Sam:-wiii!!!! Oye… cuanto falta para que termine el fic??

Yo:-no sé… yo le calculo que unos 2 o 3 capítulos…

Sam:-solo 2???

Yo:-no sé capaz son los 3… no sé quien sabe eso depende de la imaginación que se nos de u.u

Dark:-si, ella tiene razón

Sam:-bueno… a despedirnos…??

Dark y Yo:-exacto!!!

Todos:-gracias por los reviews, por seguir este fic!!!! Gracias por ser tan comprensivos con nosotros al esperar por los capítulos siguientes!!!! Esperen el prox. Chapter!!!!

Yo:-bueno, a poner en marcha esos cerebritos suyos!!!!

Dark:-dile a esta –apunta a Sam –que ya se fue a su novena nube por meterse en kien sabe cual página y anda viendo puro sonadow lemon ¬¬

Yo:-que?!?!?! Por que no me invitas ToT primero no me das regalo de cumpleaños y ahora no me invitas a ver lemon!!!! Eres mala!!!!

Sam:-¬ entonces acompáñame!!! Eres bienvenida!!!!

Yo:-wiii!!!!!

Dark:-u.u y esto es todos los días… bueno esperen el próximo chapter para ver nuestras siguientes payasadas!!!! n.n bye!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo:-MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! K onda lectoras!!!!! -cargo una bazuca -el fin del mundo es ahora!!!! Y el fin de Sonic también!!!!!

Sam:-esta ya se desquició!!!!!

Dark:-para que la dejas jugar Resident Evil?? ¬¬ sabes que le hace daño a sus neuronas

Sam:-yo no sabía que… oye, espera un momento! Ella no tiene ningún videojuego de Resident Evil O.o como es que se puso desquiciada?

Dark:-a menos que tenga uno, y no nos haya dicho

Sam:-si, quizás sea eso…

Yo:-que dicen sobre mi??? –les apunto con la bazuca –espero no estén haciendo un "complo" en contra mía….

Sam y Dark:-no, no, como crees n.nU

Yo:-más les vale… ahora… empecemos… solo les digo una cosa, quiero que piensen lo más desquiciadamente que puedan… MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Sam y Dark:-O.O pero… para que?

Yo:-aquí en este chapter, el final del mundo se hace presente y de pasada el final de Sonic y todos los erizos!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! –se me salió un disparo de la bazuca y agujeré la pared –oh, oh!!!

Sam:-jajajajajajaja, no sabes usar una bazuca!!!! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Yo:-CALLATE!!!! O soltare un disparo de esta cosa y te volaré los sesos!!!

Sam:-mejor empecemos el fic!!!!!

Yo y Dark:-ok!!!!!!! Que comience al chapter!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-pensé que no te encontraría…

-huh?! –voltea a ver al individuo que se encontraba detrás de el –quien eres? –se pone en posición de ataque

-mmm… no te puedo decir mucho… pero… necesito que me ayudes… y yo te ayudaré…

-ayudarme…? –dejó su posición de ataque para cruzarse de brazos

-si, que acaso no quieres deshacerte de aquel que te hizo daño durante tantos años…? –saca una fotografía de ese tipo –que acaso no arriesgaste mucho por el…?

-no tengo razones para matar a aquel que tanto amo… -se da media vuelta y cierra los ojos –además…

-mmm… no eres como yo pensaba… pero… como te resistes… no tendré opción…

-que?! A que te… -volteó hacia atrás, pero no encontró a nadie –donde estará? –volvió a su posición anterior para irse de ese lugar pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso unos ojos violetas lo miraban muy de cerca –que?!

-si no cooperas… tendré que obligarte… -tomó forma de una sombra, bueno como de un espíritu y entro al cuerpo del que se encontraba delante

-que?! Ahh!! –al parecer lo estaba masacrando… no, no es cierto, ya hablando en serio, el dolor era bastante fuerte, ya que estaba intentando tomar control de su cuerpo y mente –ahhh!!!! Que… es… lo que… quieres… -casi no podía respirar… el dolor era mucho –"Shadow… shadow… tomaré el control de tu cuerpo y de tu mente… y le romperé el corazón al inocente de Sonic…" –Shadow se sorprendió por lo que había dicho romperle el corazón a Sonic?? Pero porque lo usaría a el… -porque me usas a mi…?! –"porque tu eres el que le romperá el corazón como nunca… de por si ya está lastimado por tu "muerte" y ahora saber que tu estás vivo y serás el causante de su muerte… le dolerá más…" –ahora si, Shadow no sabía que pensar… "matar a Sonic…? Yo? Sufre por mi…? Pero… como…" –como que matar a Sonic… -se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad –"pues… mira, si por mí fuera te diría todo el plan… pero como no se me tiene permitido… no te puedo decir nada…" –los ojos de Shadow seguían siendo carmesí, pero ya no tenían la misma luz que antes… su mirada estaba perdida… al parecer ya había quedado bajo el control de aquel de ojos violetas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el castillo… (Porque siempre pondremos puntos suspensivos??) después de casi haberse "devorado" a Serges, salió del calabozo junto con el antes mencionado… y llegaron dos de sus soldados con una información que le agradaría mucho…

-Zeta… -llega corriendo Rident –las tropas…

-que mandaste a llamar ya están aquí… -llega Tom y se para al lado de Rident

-excelente… que empiece la ceremonia… los cielos se tornarán rojos… las calles llenas de dolor… los humanos… los humanos también cobrarán mi venganza… y Sonic… su juicio será ahora… -una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de aquel ser tan repugnante, arrogante y pedante… y no olvidemos: malicioso (como su sonrisa)

-de acuerdo –dijeron aquellos sirvientes del mal antes de retirarse

-sabes… Serges… como no quiero hacerte daño… te haré una propuesta… -lo toma por el mentón y lo acerca a su rostro hasta que pudieran sentir los respiros del otro –quiero… que te encargues de alguien… quiero que le hagas salir de su "caparazón" y después le lastimes hasta que "el" llegue… después… te desharás de tus compañeros… si acaso logras cumplir tu misión… no te mataré… pero si acaso fallas, con un solo pequeño error, ten por seguro que tu destino será el mismo que el de tu hermano!!! ¿Que dices¿aceptas? –lo mira con un deseo muy oculto

-de… acuerdo… -sus ojos tenían una pupila dilatada, ya no sabía lo que iba a hacer… pero si eso le permitiría seguir vivo y a su lado… así lo haría…

-mmm… me encantas…… entonces… ve, y has lo que te pido… mi pequeño… -le suelta la barbilla y lo deja partir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"demonios!!! Porque esto sigue en mi cabeza?? Solo fue un mal sueño, eso fue todo… aunque… no creo que sea solo eso… tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… espero no sea cierto…" –seguía muy preocupado por lo que acaba de soñar –umm… porque estoy tan preocupado… algo me dice que no me va a ir muy bien…

-pues estás en lo cierto… -un erizo estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana de Sonic

-huh?! –saltó de la cama hacia la puerta

-que? Te asusté? –una sonrisa macabra se plasma en sus labios

-S-S-Serges! Donde estabas? –se empezó a confiar

-umm… no crees que ya es hora de que salgas??

-pero… si es de noche

-no me importa –lo toma por el cuello –tu saldrás de aquí!!! –lo avienta por la ventana

-Aaaaahhh!!!!! –cae por la ventana y muerde el polvo, bueno el pasto (XD) –que… que crees que… estás haciendo?!?!?!?! –se intenta levantar –que te… pasa…?!

-jajajaja!! Vengo a sacarte de aquí… -se le acerca con las cadenas entre las manos –a menos que desees morir aquí y ahora… -sus ojos se tornaron grises y después un color guinda

-que?! –abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, le sorprendió lo que su hermano había dicho, esta bien que le odiaba pero no era capaz de matarle –matar-me…?

-yo que tu… iría al centro de la ciudad…

-¿? Pero… porque…

-no te has dado cuenta? Porque no mejor mirar hacia allá –apuntó hacia los cielos los cuales ya se habían tornado rojos… al parecer la ceremonia ya había empezado… -tus amigos se encuentran peleando contra las bestias del inframundo… los dejarás solos…?

-que?! Tails… Knux… Amy… chicos! –no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia donde Tails y los otros se encontraban

-hmp, tu fin será ahora… -siguió a Sonic

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Centro de la ciudad… se encontraban Tails y los demás peleando contra aquellas bestias…

-será muy difícil… derrotarlas a todas… -decía el pobre zorrito con un brazo completamente inmovilizado

-ya era hora de divertirnos…… además… ya hacía mucho que no peleabas… no Tails?

-jeje… creo que si…

-oye… ninguno de nosotros a peleado desde buen rato… -decía la murciélago mientras le pateaba el trasero a una de las bestias –LARGO!!!! –le dio una buena patada a la bestia que la dejó inconciente

-buen golpe… Rouge –la eriza sacaba su mazo como se llame –aaaaaaaaayiiiiaaaaaaaa!!!! Largo de aquí bestia repugnante!!!!! –le dio un mazazo

-hay que seguir así… no podemos rendirnos… -decía Charmy mientras un lobo con medio esqueleto descubierto le seguía –ahh!! Ausorro!!! soquilio!!!!!

-tu y tus payasadas! –lo agarra de la cabeza –es: auxilio, socorro!

-Vector! A-

-no me interrumpas…

-pero Vector! Atrás!

-Charmy!! Que no me interrumpas!!!

-VECTOR!!!!! –le voltea la cabeza para donde venía la bestia –ATRÁS!!! UNA BESTIA!!!!!

-porque no me lo dijiste antes!!!

-porque no me dejabas terminar!!!

-GRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!! –les ruge enfrente de sus caras

-faa!!! No te haría daño lavarte los dientes de vez ven cuando!!! Le echa una pastilla de menta en el hocico a la bestia –sabe muy bien, no es así? –la bestia solo asintió, ya que estaba muy entretenida con la pastilla –jeje

-Charmy!!!! Deja de jugar con la bestia!!! Y corre!!! –lo jala de las antenas

-más bien se están divirtiendo… en vez de asustarse… -una voz se escucha desde lo alto de un edificio

-entonces…… aumentemos el nivel… -alzó la mano hacía la abertura que había en el cielo e hizo que más bestias aparecieran pero esta vez de mayor tamaño y más feas (XD) –a ellos!!! –las bestias obedecieron y fueron hacía con Knux y los demás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras con Sonic…

-demonios!!! El camino está obstruido!! Por donde pasaré… -se quedó pensando unos cuantos minutos –ya se!! Y si voy por ese edificio?? No será mala idea… -y salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia arriba del edificio, una vez arriba fijó una ruta para llegar al centro y se dispuso a ir con Tails y los otros, tardó unos cuantos minutos… pero llegó!!! –chicos!!! –se detuvo enfrente de Tails

-Sonic!!! Pensamos que te habías tomado muy en serio la promesa de hace un año…

-bueno… pues todavía la tengo en mente… pero si acaso van a morir… no quiero ser el que no fue invitado!!

-Sonic…

-jeje, sabes que nunca los dejaría solos –le guiña un ojo

-hey Sonic!! Atrás de ti!!!

-hm? –alcanzó a esquivar el garrazo de la bestia –mmm… no eres muy rápido…

En lo alto de un edificio…

-perfecto… ya llegó la basura azul…

-donde estará Shade…

-Syd, Sam, no es aquel?!

-no imbécil, ese es Shadow… alto… Shadow?!?!?!?!

-no, ese si es Shade, Sam…

-ah sí?

-si, que no le vez los ojos??

-mmm… nop, tu tienes una mejor vista que yo, eres un águila ¬¬

-si es verdad…

-pero es muy parecido a Shadow… trae las franjas rojas…

-tu no sabes nada del plan??

-plan? Cual plan? –dijeron Key y Sam al mismo tiempo

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam: -oye, se suponía que este chapter duraría más… porque le mochaste??

Yo: -porque tengo tarea ¬¬

Dark: -no me digas que vas a hacer tarea a media noche ¬¬ eso si es ridículo

Yo: -me estás llamando ridícula?? –le apunto con la bazuca

Dark: -no, no me refería a eso… n.nU

Yo: -entonces… a que te referías…? –lo agarro por la camisa

Dark: -etto…

Sam: -chicos!!! Se supone que estamos aquí para despedirnos!!! Alto!!! Sonadow-loves nos dejó otro review!!!

Yo: -si, pensé que ya sabías…

Sam y Dark: -ohhh… sensei… sonadow-san… ohh… es un honor que nos dejes tu review… -se hincan y se ponen a adorar el altar que tenían para sonadow-loves –es un gran honor…

Yo: -ya!!! Payasitos!!! Será mejor que les tire ese altar… ¬¬

Sam y Dark: -que?! O.O noooooo!!!!!! No lo tires!!! ToT si quieres hacemos tu tarea durante una semana pero no lo tires!!!!

Yo:- ¬¬ bueno, sonadow-loves sobre la página… si creo que es la que creo que es…. Sip, si la conozco, solo me he metido ahí 9 veces ToT quisiera meterme más veces pero mis papás se la pasan en la casa y no puedo verla ToT

Sam: -bueno supongo que nos tenemos que despedir, no?

Todos: -gracias por los reviews!!! Gracias por seguir este fic!!! Esperen el lemon!!! Ya casi se acerca!!!!

Sam: -es cierto eso?

Yo: -que, lo del lemon? Si, ya mero viene

Dark: -ya era hora

Yo: -oye fue Laura, digo Sam, la que hizo que el lemon fuera más tarde… todo porque cambió la historia ¬¬

Sam:-siempre me echan la barra a mi!!! Nos vemos hasta el otro chapter, aki hay personas que no me quieren ¬¬

Dark y Yo: -nos vemos!!!! Hasta el siguiente chapter!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Yo:-hola de nuevo!!!!

Dark:-k ondas!!!

Sam:-segunda parte!!!

Yo:-¬¬ a ti kien te dio permiso de hablar?

Sam:-ToT ya no me kieren!!!

Dark:-cálmate ya se le pasará -.-

Yo:-mejor empecemos el fic

Dark:-oye, te olvidas del review??

Yo:-ohhh… si, es verdad, jaja, perdón, Scatmya!!! Carnala!!!! Gracias por el review!!! Exacto!!!! Ya viene el lemon, aunque creo k será en el próximo chapter… o no sé, pero ya mero!!!! Incluso yo ando como zombie, porque si vieras los lemons que hacen Daniel y Laura nOn son tan excelentes!!!

Sam:-ya, ya, exageradita ¬¬

Yo:-nadie te ha dado permiso de hablar ¬¬

Sam:- -.-U

Dark:-ya!!! Empieza el fic!!!

Yo:-ok, ok, pero dile a Laura que se calle, todavía estoy enojada por lo k hizo ¬¬

Dark:-ya!!!! Que comience el fic ¬¬

Yo:-grrr…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-cual plan??

-mmm… hay por dios –se pone la mano en la cara y una gran gota aparece –en serio, si que son despistados…

-:P perdónanos por ser despistados… pero ya, dinos sobre el "plan"

-bueno… nuestro señor (Zeta) tiene pensado deshacerse de Sonic, y para eso necesita atacarle al corazón…

-no me digas que le va a encajar un cuchillo…? O.O

-no tonta ¬¬ le romperá el corazón

-o sea que lo va a tirar al suelo para que se rompa como si fuera de cristal??

-no imbécil!!! Nomás no son más tontos porque todavía tienen sus cerebros!!! A lo que me refiero es… olvídenlo! Lo que va a hacer nuestro señor será controlar a Shadow… que al parecer no andaba muerto… andaba de parranda -.- bueno al grano! Tiene pensado utilizar a Shadow para que éste sea su… mejor lo dejo así ¬¬ de todos modos no me están haciendo caso

-que?! Anda! No seas así, dinos!!! –lo jalan de las alas –dinos, dinos!!!

-no les voy a decir… porque hay espectadores, bueno espectadoras y sabrían todo lo que ocurrirá… y no me arranquen las plumas!!!

-mmm… que mal!!! ToT

-será mejor que nos divirtamos un poco… Shade se está acercando…

-de acuerdo!!! –bajan del edificio para dirigirse a con Sonic y los otros

Con Zeta… (N/A: ya me hartaron esos malditos puntitos!!!! N/D: ps ya no los pongas ¬¬ N/A: creo k tienes razón -.-U)

-no me puedo perder la ceremonia… será mejor que acompañe a Rident y a Tom… además quiero jugar con los amigos de Sonic… -dijo antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo

En el centro de la ciudad… (N/D: pues no que ya te habían hartado esos puntitos?? N/A: HIJOS DE SU PUNTA MADRE!!!!! Porque no puedo dejar de ponerlos?? N/D: ya me imagino que pasaría si hubieras dicho otra cosa ¬¬ N/A: como que…? N/D: a "punta" quítale la "n" y queda otra cosa… N/A: O.O antes no están mis papás… si me oyeran, me castigan una semana -.- N/D: ya, síguele al fic ¬¬ N/A: ok -.-)

-que… no nos invitan?? –llega de improviso y le da un puñetazo a Sonic en el estómago

-Sonic!!!

-ahh… no… me… di… cuenta… -miró a los ojos a su golpeador (O.o?) –tú!!

-veo que me recuerdas…

-maldito… DESGRACIADO!!! (N/S: o sea que no tiene gracia n.n!! N/A: acuérdate que te tengo prohibido hablar ¬¬ N/S: -.- N/D: ya, no le hagas caso, y ponte a escribir… tienes que hacer tarea ¬¬ N/A: no me lo recuerdes -.-) –le lanzó un golpe pero no funcionó –que?! –le había tomado por la muñeca y lo lanzó contra una pared –Aaaaahhh!!!!

-crees que de esta manera cobrarás venganza por la muerte de Shadow? –se paró enfrente de Sonic y se hincó –si me matas… no le regresarás la vida…

-pero… si me desquitaré con alguien!!!! –está vez si le dio el puñetazo y le lo dio exactamente en la cara y lo lanzó a unos cuantos metros lejos –pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Shadow!!! –se lanzó al ataque pero…

-Sonic!!!

-huh?! –se detuvo y volteó para todas partes buscando al dueño de esa voz

-mejor pelea conmigo!!! –una sombra apareció enfrente del erizo, y con una velocidad impresionante!!

-que?! Quien eres?! –no pudo retroceder ni pudo darle un golpe porque el que se encontraba enfrente lo había paralizado con esa mirada tan gris…

-tu me debes algo… -puso su mano en el pecho del erizo y una luz destellante, una destellante luz… naa… como se diga! Brilló en el pecho de Sonic y lo lanzó lo más lejos que uno se pueda imaginar –me debes una vida!!!! –fue hasta donde Sonic cayó y lo tomó por la muñeca dejándolo semilevantado y semiarrastrando (no se me ocurrieron otras palabras -.-) –me debes un pasado…

-a que… te… refieres… yo nunca… te había… visto… -el "lanzamiento" lo había dejado con varias heridas y apenes si podía respirar

-es verdad… pero cobraré mi venganza con los erizos que quedan vivos… y sobre estos estúpidos humanos!!! –se acercó al rostro de Sonic –y esos erizos restantes… son… tu querida amiga Amy Rose… tu hermano Serges… y tu, por supuesto…

-pero… que te traes… en contra… de nosotros…?

-tus antepasados… me arrebataron lo más preciado para mi… me arrebataron a mis padres… y después mi vida… y tu pagarás por ello!!! –lo volvió a aventar pero esta vez lo dejó enterrado entre escombros

-Sonic!!! –llega cierta cosa rosa por detrás del dueño de los ojos grises –déjalo en paz!!!! –le dio un mazazo el cual ni cosquillas le hizo -.- -que?!

-mmm… lárgate de aquí mocosa!!!! –agarra el mazo y lo lanza junto con Amy –después me encargaré de ti… -se acerca lentamente a donde estaba Sonic –por ahora… me encargaré de Sonic…

-no… dejaremos… que le hagas… daño!!! –un zorrito se interpone en el camino del ojigris

-quítate… o a ti también tendré que matarte…

-no!! no lo permitiremos… -llega un equidna con un camaleón colgado de su hombro –Sonic es nuestro amigo… y no dejaremos… que lo mates!!!

-es verdad… -el camaleón se empezó a incorporar –es un amigo… y no lo dejaremos…

-exacto!!! –aparece Vector

-si!!!! Sonic es un gran amigo!!!!! El daría su vida por nosotros!!! Y nosotros daríamos la nuestra por la de el!!! –una abeja muy hiperactiva dice mientras trae colgando a un mini-perro en su aguijón –ahh!!! Quítenmelo!!!! –a todos le aparece una gran gotota en la cabeza

-Charmy!!!! No puedes dejar de jugar con las bestias?!?!?!?!?! –le decía mientras le quitaba al perro

-perdón -.-U

-ya déjense de payasadas!!!! si lo que dicen es verdad… porque no me atacan? Dicen que darían su vida por la de Sonic… para muchos… enfrentarse a mi es la muerte…

-oh, vamos… no tienes nada de especial!!! –dice Rouge mientras hace un aterrizaje forzado

-miren… yo soy Zeta… soy uno de los 3 dueños del averno… muchos me conocen por "the Dark Project…" ya que soy mitad máquina… soy, digámoslo así, un proyecto fallido… mi vida es el completo infierno… y gracias a ello soy parte del infierno…

-si lo que dices es verdad… ya habrías transformado a la Tierra en el infierno…

-eso es lo que voy a hacer… pero quiero… hacer sufrir a los humanos… ellos me transformaron en lo que soy ahora… esos malditos humanos!!!! –la tierra empezó a temblar –mis sirvientes!!! –aparecieron 5 sombras –encárguense de ellos y usen a mis adoradas bestias… yo solo quiero a Sonic…

-a la orden –solo asintieron y empezaron el ataque

Mientras, Zeta se escabullía entre todos los demás y una vez enfrente de donde se encontraba el erizo azul enterrado, movió todos los pedazos de pared y sacó al erizo para después aventarlo lejos y divertirse un poco con los amigos de Sonic… (N/A: HIJOS DE SU… N/D: Valeria…. ¬¬ N/A: perdón -.-)

-que empiece la diversión!!!!!

Y así fue, la pelea empezó… los cielos tronaron…

Entre los sirvientes del mal (o sea Zeta) estaban: Sam, Syd, Key, Rident y Tom y entre los buenos estaban: Knux, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Rouge, Big, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Lin, Kim, Sora, Janeth, Steve, Yin y la peque Cream (N/D: eres una asesina de niños!!! O.O como puedes meter a Cream a una pelea??? N/A: déjame ser… sabes que soy una sádica… ¬¬ eso me dice mi hermana… N/D: y también te dice masoquista ¬¬ N/A: O.O!!!!! no es cierto!!! Yo no soy masoquista ni mucho menos sádica!!!! O.O N/D: quizás tu hermana no sabe que significa ¬¬U N/A: pero… como es posible… que no sepa, ya está en prepa… o como se llame N/D: pues sigo diciendo, no sabe lo que significa… N/A: YO NO HAGO NADA DE ESO!!!! mejor sigamos con el fic -.-)

-a quien dijiste que querías…?

-al equidna!!!!

-a cual de los dos…?

-me quedo con los dos!!! n,n

-ya dejen de parlotear!!! Y pónganse en guardia!!! –les ordenó el águila

-a la orden mi capitán!!!!

-no me digan así -.-

-me divertiré contigo equidna!!!! –se lanzó hacia Knux pero alguien obstruyó su camino –que?!

-yo seré tu oponente!! –adivinen quien dijo eso… si!! Fue cierto camaleón que conquistó al equidna!!! –aaaaaaaa!!! –le dio un golpe en el estómago que el perro no pudo esquivar (Key quería pelear con Knux, y Key es un perro)

Y así siguieron los golpes, los puñetazos, los mazazos, los latigazos (me refiero a Rident) golpazos, rugidos, garrazos, arañazos, etc., etc.

-ahhhhhh!!!!!! –le dio una patada por la espalda al camaleón –jeje, no eres tan bueno para ser una ninja…

-espio!!!!... Me las pagarás!!!!

-tanto quieres a ese camaleón?? Pues acompáñalo!!!! –tomó a Knux por el brazo y lo lanzó a donde había lanzado a Espio

-Aaaaahhh!!!!!! –salió disparado a kien sabe cual dirección

-me estoy aburriendo…

-a ver si esto te aburre!!!! –llega Amy por la espalda y le da un buen mazazo –dime te diviertes???

-whooaaaaa!!!!! –sale aventada junto con Syd y Key

-es mi turno!!! –pero no alcanzó a dar golpe alguno… una orden lo detuvo

-alto!!! Creo que es hora de que alguien más juegue junto con nosotros… no es así… Serges? –Serges apareció de entre las sombras –creo que estás impaciente…

-jajajajajaja!!! –una risa macabra sale de sus labios, y para divertirse empezó con Kim… usó las cadenas que todavía hacían que estuviera bajo el control de Zeta como sus brazos y enredó al zorro entre ellas, más bien, lo estaba ahorcando y empezó a jalar de ellas… arrastrándolo y atrayéndolo hacia si

-Serges… que estás… haciendo… -cuanto más jalaba más le dejaba sin aire

-salvando mi vida… -empezó a darle vueltas a las cadenas junto con el zorro hasta que lo soltó y lo mandó con Tails –mi vida está en juego… no pienso morir…

-Kim!!! –el zorrito alcanzó a cachar a su compa (XD) –hey, Serges!! Que te ocurre…?? –lo mira un poco confundido y enohahio (N/D: pues k idioma hablas O.o? N/A:P este es mi idioma!!! N/D: y k se supone k significa "enohahio"?? N/A: ps enojado!!! N/D: que idioma el tuyo O.o?) –porque actúas así?!?!?!

-si querías jugar… me lo hubieras dicho… -sonríe malévolamente y vuelve a usar las cadenas, pero esta vez también amarró a Tails

-déjalo!!! –llega Cosmo y lo agarra del brazo –suéltalo!!! –le empieza a jalar del brazo

-suéltame, niña!!! –intenta separarse de ella

-Serges… si quieres juega con la mocosa… yo me encargaré de que los demás no muevan un solo músculo!!! –lanza sus látigos y los amarra a todos (k impresionante O.O como puede amarrar a tantos tipos??) y las espinas empiezan a crecer pero… algo detiene esas espinas…

-no dejaré que lo hagas… -los látigos se rompieron

-que?! Que crees que estás haciendo?! –el león ya se enojó O.o –los enemigos son ellos!!! –los apunta

-eso es lo que tu crees!!! –el erizo usó sus cadenas contra Rident –acaso creías que usaría estas cadenas en serio??

-eres un…

-vamos!!! Porque no lo dices…?

-grrr…… -sus ojos ardían en llamas!!! Ya que el odia a los traidores

-que? El gatito se enojó? Je, porque no muestras tus colmillos…

-Serges!!! Te atreves a desafiar mis reglas?? –un ojigris llamó desde las alturas de un edificio

-y si así es… que me harás? –lo miró con ojos desafiantes

-al ataque!!!! –ordenó a las bestias y a sus sirvientes –el juicio final da comienzo!!!! –y una risa malévola sale de su boca, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, completamente rojos no tenía pupilas ni el brillo de siempre, eran completamente rojos –me estás desafiando?? Entonces… ACEPTO!!! –y se lanzó al ataque contra Serges, éste intentó amarrarlo en sus cadenas (que en definitiva, ya eran parte de él) pero el gato (ya hice su dibujo y en verdad, parece gato O.O) desapareció y cuando apareció lo hizo detrás del erizo (eso se oye feo ¬¬U O.O) y lo tomó por el cuello –juguemos un poco… este será un juego de vida o muerte… aunque el juego es solo para ti… porque yo… ya estoy muerto…

-q-que?! Muerto…?

-como crees que he vivido durante tanto tiempo?? –seguía apretando el delgado cuello del erizo –vivir más de 250 años no es normal…

-pero… tu hermana… era… de mi… edad… -el aire se le acababa

-exacto! Eso es lo intrigante… como es que fuimos hermanos? Si yo soy de una época más antigua… y ella era de tu edad… como llegamos a ser hermanos… aún así… su sangre tenía buen sabor… -se saborea sus labios

-eres… un… -el erizo cayó inconciente a causa del gato ya que le había dejado sin aire

-que poco aguante… supongo que perdiste el juego… jajaja…

La pelea seguía entre los demás… Rident seguía jugando amarrando a los chicos buenos entre los látigos, Amy le daba de mazazos a las bestias aunque éstas le quitaron el mazo y Amy lo único que hace es correr de un lado a otro, Charmy seguía dándoles pastillas de menta a las bestias ya que a todas les apestaba la boca y otra vez le andaban mordiendo el aguijón y Vector seguía quitándole y alejándolo de las bestias, Rouge les daba de patadas voladoras a las bestias, Big y Cream… bueno… pues ellos… andaban jugando a la comidita con las bestias y las bestias… encantadas de la vida!!! XD, Tom jugaba con Kim y Sora, Syd, Sam y Key jugaban con Lin, Yin, Janeth y Steve… Rident jalaba los látigos para trozar a Knux y a Espio (de algún modo regresaron al campo de batalla O.o)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En un lugar desolado… un tipo se encuentra tirado entre escombros… completamente solo… solo el viento caricia su rostro…

Continuará……

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Yo: -.-U aun no puedo terminar esto…

Dark: que, va a haber tercera parte?

Yo: creo que sí… es k si lo ponía todo aki, me iba a salir bieeeen largooooooteeeeeeee

Sam: oie ya puedo hablar???

Yo:- como kieras, no me importa

Sam:- wii!!!!

Yo:-pero no kreas k he olvidado lo k hiciste

Sam: - -.-U

Dark:-pues k pasó O.o

Yo:-nada importante Daniel ¬¬ algo k no me gustaría recordar…

Sam:-ni a mi -.-U

Todos: hasta el siguiente chapter!!! Esto se va a alargar un pokito así k no se desesperen!!! En dos capítulos más verán el lemon!!! Dejen reviews!!! Si no les gustó no digan nada, calladitos se ven más bonitos!!! n.n gracias por seguir el fic!!!

Sam:- y ahora k

Yo:- ps ni modo, a darle!!

Dark: -espero esta vez sea definitivo lo del lemon… porque no puedo esperar más

Yo:-en verdad, eres raro O.o

Dark:-sádica ¬¬

Yo:-yo no soy sádica!!!!!

Sam:-masoquista!!!

Yo:-tampoco soy eso!!!!

Dark:-bueno hasta orto chapter… no se preocupen el lemon ya mero viene solo un pokito más porfis n.n byes!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Yo: -capitulo… ke número es??

Sam:- umm… no es el 6?

Dark:-ke no era el 7?

Yo: -ya me acordé!!! Es el 8 n.n

Sam: -el ocho?? O.o ya llevamos tantos?

Yo: -TODO POR TU CULPAAA!!! TUVISTE QUE CAMBIAR EL FIC!!! Y AHORA SE HIZO MÁS LARGOOO!!!

Sam: -uy, perdón -.- ¬¬

Dark:-ya cállense!! Siempre hablamos demasiado… y no escribimos nada!!

Yo:-ok -.- ke empiece el fic!! Así o más corto, señor perfecto ¬¬

Dark:- ¬¬U

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El frío viento soplaba… y acariciaba el cálido rostro de un erizo…

Unos pasos se escuchan acercar con el erizo… aquel que se acercaba se hincó y tocó la mejilla del erizo que se encontraba entre escombros algo que causó que despertara lentamente… al ver que el erizo reaccionó se levantó y se quedó mirándolo…

El erizo al abrir sus ojos intentó incorporarse… pero se percató de que no estaba solo… miró a la sombra del que se encontraba ahí… empezó a levantar la mirada para ver al dueño de aquella sombra que le hacía compañía… y cuando llegó al rostro… casi se quería morir… la sorpresa fue tan grande que casi se queda sin aire…

El otro solo lo miraba no hacía movimiento alguno… solo veía aquellas lágrimas correr por las mejillas del erizo…

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos… la felicidad era tan grande… lo creía muerto… e incluso creía que era un sueño como aquella vez… pero no le tomo importancia… -Shadow… -sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo hicieron… una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro…

--------------------------------

En el centro de la ciudad…

-si sigues haciendo presión las espinas llegaran a incrustarse en tu cuerpo de manera permanente… -el león sostenía los látigos que amarraban a Knux y a Espio

-no pienso quedarme amarrado por toda mi vida… -seguía moviéndose todo lo que podía

-si así lo quieres… -jaló el látigo que amarraba a Knux e hizo que las espinas lo perforaran una vez más, haciendo que un grito de dolor saliera de la boca del equidna cuando el equidna se quedó sin aire a causa del grito que pegó le soltó pero unas cuantas espinas se quedaron en su piel haciendo que siguiera sintiendo dolor –jaja… ya estás libre equidna…

-Knux… -el camaleón se preocupaba por el estado del equidna… ya que traía demasiadas heridas por el látigo de Rident

-estoy bien… no te preocupes… -poco después yacía en el suelo a causa del veneno que las espinas esparcieron por todo su cuerpo

-se quedó inconciente más pronto de lo que creí… -se notaba aburrido

-Knux!! Que le hiciste… -el camaleón estaba amarrado en uno de los látigos del león, por suerte las espinas no habían tocado su piel (o son escamas?? A no, esas son de los peces… o también de los reptiles?? Ay, ya no sé!!)

-no tardará mucho en morir y cruzar la línea… el veneno de las espinas ya debe estar en sus venas y se debe haber mezclado en su sangre… en poco tiempo llegará a su corazón… matándolo lentamente y sin dolor…

-eres un… -el león lo interrumpió

-si kieres decir algo… me temo que tendré que hacer que las espinas penetren tu piel como lo hicieron hace tiempo… -tenía el látigo en su mano en señal de advertencia, el camaleón no tuvo opción más que callarse

Por otro lado del centro de la ciudad…

-Tricera!! Encárgate de ellos… espero no hayas comido antes de venir aquí… -mira a la bestia de reojo a lo ke la bestia solo mostró sus dientes y se saboreo a sus presas –dicen que los zorros tienen un muy buen sabor… te los encargo… no dejes ninguno vivo –la bestia rugió y se aventó hacia sus presas… tres ricos y sabrosos zorros pensaría la bestia :P

-------------------------------------

-Sonic… -el bicolor seguía mirándolo

-Shadow…

-porque no corres como lo hiciste antes…? –una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del erizo negro pero no era una sonrisa común y corriente si no que era una sonrisa medio vengativa y macabra

-que?!

-vamos… corre!! –sus ojos cambiaron a un violeta-carmín que causaron un escalofrío en el azulito y sin razón alguna le hizo caso corrió sin rumbo alguno pero solo quería escapar de aquellos ojos que le causaban terror –si, así, corre… corre de miedo… de todos modos te cazaré… -y siguió al erizo azul

------------------------------------

De nuevo en el centro de la ciudad…

-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! –los zorros huían de la bestia monstruosa que les seguía

-jajajajajaja esto es bien divertido!!! Jajajajaja están jugando al gato y al ratón!! –Sam se mataba de la risa (le encanta jugar al gato y al ratón y más cuando ella es el gato -.-U)

-esto es aburrido!!!!!!! –decía el perro mientras se sentaba en la calle y agachaba sus orejas

-ps ponte a hacer algo productivo ¬¬ -le decía Syd mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza

-ay no, que flojera u.u!!!

-Key… eres un huevón… ¬¬

-y a mucha honra n.n!!!!

-O.o?

-parece que algunos no quieren jugar… -decía cierta eriza rosa mientras recargaba su mazo en su hombro

-que tal si nosotras jugamos con ellos?? –una murciélago muy sexy apareció al lado de Amy (N/D: ahora me toca escribir!!! N/A: de acuerdo, pero no te salgas de la historia, eh? N/D: ok, ok, no te preocupes no lo haré)

-oh, oh… -dijeron al unísono al ver quienes eran las dueñas de esas voces

En otra partecita del centro de la ciudad…

-eres bastante bueno para los ataques mentales… -decía Yin impresionado por los ataques del lobo

-no has visto nada –una bola de energía se formaba en su mano derecha –verás a lo que me refiero… -corrió hacia el equidna bastante rápido, una vez frente a el soltó la bola de energía y lo lanzó hacia un edificio dejándolo adentro, sacó su espada y partió las esquinas que sostenían al edificio haciendo que cayeran encima de Yin –quiero ver que salgas de esos escombros…

Regresando con los del gato y el ratón (XD)

-Tails alguna idea para deshacernos del colmilludo?? –decía Lin con unos ojos desesperados

-si, esto se esta volviendo cansado… -decía Kim haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por seguir corriendo

-mmm… porque no nos dividimos?? –seguía corriendo el pobre zorrito

-si, no sería mala idea… -pero antes de que lo hicieran…

-Cuidado!!! -Un erizo azul intentaba frenar para no chocar con el zorro, y así pasó, no chocó con el… pero… -aaahhh!!! –se estampó con un edificio

-Sonic!!

-no dejes de correr!!!! –un erizo negro avanzaba lentamente al azulito –o acaso… quieres hundirte en un mundo de soledad y miedo…? –la sonrisa macabra apareció de nuevo

-Shadow!!

-ahh… -el escalofrío regresó… se levantó y siguió corriendo

-sigue corriendo… -y salió tras de el

-Sonic!! Shadow!! –pero no logró dar paso alguno…

-GRRROOOOARRRRRRR!!!!!

-no de nuevo… -la bestia obstruyó el paso y los siguió persiguiendo

En otro lado del centro de la ciudad

-parece que tu hermano ya se está divirtiendo… -decía el ojigris

-que piensas hacer… -sostenía las cadenas entre sus manos

-eso yo no lo sé… solo shadow sabe que le pasará… -se le acercaba lenta y sensualmente…

-tu… -retrocedía con cada paso que daba el ojigris

-que… -desapareció como por arte de magia y apareció exactamente enfrente de el –me encanta cuando te asustas… -lo sujetó de las muñecas y empezó a lamer su cuello

-suéltame… -intentaba quitárselo de encima pero or más que lo intentaba no podía

-pero porque… si no mal recuerdo… hace años te gustaba que lo hiciera… -seguía lamiendo su cuello haciendo que el erizo soltara unos cuantos gemidos a causa de que estaba dando leves mordidas a su delicado cuello

-estás… loco… ahh… -sus ojos estaban semiabiertos a causa de que se estaba entregando a Zeta

-que… loco, yo? Jaja hace años te dejaste hacer… y me entregaste tu virginidad… -lo tomó por las caderas –hace años… tu cuerpo era solo para mí… espero y siga siéndolo… -le arrebató un beso el cual Serges no pudo evitar… ya que el deseaba probar los labios de aquel que tanto le conquistaba, Zeta rompió el beso para agregar –no sabes cuanto te he necesitado… quiero que tu cuerpo este una vez más junto al mío… -y volvió a besar al erizo gris probando su lengua una vez más…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: te saliste de la historia!!!! N/D pero no puedes evitar que te gustó ¬¬ N/A n///n bueno tienes razón, pero en serio… eres más raro que el amigo de mi hermana ¬¬ N/S: jajaja mira con quien te comparó jajaja N/D: no me compares con ese tipo ¬¬ o te va a ir de la… N/A: sigamos escribiendo :P n.n)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día se hizo oscuro… la lluvia empezó a caer con un extraño color sangre… truenos destructores… miles de accidentes… hospitales ocupados… esperanzas perdidas… sangre en la ciudad… momento crítico…

En un estacionamiento alguien entra corriendo, huyendo de su atacante, sin siquiera mirar atrás… no deseaba mirar a su perseguidor… el atacante solo caminaba tranquilamente siguiendo a su presa… no tenía razones para preocuparse… el sabía que su "adorada" presa no se podría salvar… la "presa" sin saber que hacer cae hincado, no tenía salida, su camino lo obstruía una gran pared, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo completamente lastimado, no quería creer que "el" era su atacante, así que decidió mirarlo de nuevo, miró al piso y veía una sombra acercarse, entre más se acercaba la sombra iba levantando la mirada… el atacante caminaba tranquilamente, mientras veía a su presa sufriendo y esperando su fin, solo mantenía una sonrisa macabra… la presa seguía levantando la mirada hasta que llegó al rostro, y miró sus ojos color carmesí iguales a la sangre que había quedado en toda la ciudad, esos ojos llenos de odio, rencor, venganza... el atacante solo lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos esmeralda, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, por dentro le dolía el hecho de que pronto dejaría de ver esos ojos, de sentir, acariciar y abrazar su cálido y suave cuerpo, y que ya no podría besar sus labios, esos carnosos labios y ya no disfrutaría esos besos que le hacían sentir calor a todo su cuerpo, pero tenía que hacerlo, entonces tomó un arma entre sus manos y lo apuntó hacia el corazón de su dulce presa… el chico de ojos esmeralda se soltó en llanto al saber que era verdad, aquel que tanto amo, sería su verdugo, y lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza esperando el disparo… el dueño de aquellos ojos carmín entendía que su presa estaba lista, y cumpliendo su deseo………

Se escuchó el disparo retumbar por toda la ciudad…

-SONIC!!!! NOOOO!!!!!! –las lágrimas se hicieron presentes…

-Sonic…

-no puede ser…

-el no puede…

-no puede ser verdad!! –Amy salió corriendo hacia donde Sonic se había ido y los demás solo la siguieron… no, Sonic no podía estar… muerto… no, solo debía ser una broma…

----------------------------------

De regreso con los grises, digo, con esos dos tipos (XD)

-hm? –aventó a Zeta

-parece que el destino de tu hermanito ya fue decidido… -miró hacía donde se había escuchado el disparo

-que?! –salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Sonic

-pobre de Sonic… jajaja –desapareció en una nube de humo dirigiéndose con sus sirvientes

-----------------------------------

-me impresionas Shadow… pensé que te resistirías a soltar del gatillo…

-… -no pronunciaba palabra alguna… solo tenía su cabeza baja… ocultando sus lágrimas

-mmm… buena te dejo con tu amorcito… me tengo que ir!! Espero nos veamos pronto… -salió del estacionamiento

-Sonic… -lo tomó entre brazos y lo cargó fuera del estacionamiento y al ver que el de ojos violetas estaba ahí, parado como un inocente niño dejó a Sonic con cuidado en el suelo y lo recargó en una pared y volteó a ver a su "controlador" –tu!!! –pero no logró dar un paso ya que alguien le sostenía del tobillo

-Shadow… -dijo el pobre erizo casi en un susurro

-Sonic… -volteó a verlo y se hincó para verlo más fijamente

-bueno me retiro… podrás vengarte de mi otro día… pero ahora creo que tienes un problema más grande –y desapareció

-grr…

-Shadow… no te… vayas… quédate aquí… a mi lado… -le tocó la mejilla a Shadow

-Sonic… -tomó la mano del azulito y lo jaló hacia si mismo para recargarlo en su pecho –si así lo quieres… así lo haré… me quedaré contigo…

-Shadow… -le tomó del rostro y lo besó, a Shadow le sorprendió un poco, pero le correspondió el beso al pequeño –Gracias… gracias por haberme dejado conocerte… -se recargó en el mechón blanco del pecho de Shadow cerrando los ojos… y sin más reacción… soltó su cuerpo…

-Sonic… perdón… -lo abrazó lo más que pudo soltando lágrimas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam:-soy mala!!! Maté a Sonic!!!

Yo:-no seas exagerada, así iba la historia

Dark:-oye, este es final, no?

Yo:-de la historia original, si

Dark:-y que va a pasar con el lemon??

Yo:-ps no sé… jaja no es cierto… pondremos un capitulo extra donde ustedes pondrán el lemon!!!!!

Sam:-perdón, pero dijiste: "ustedes"??

Yo:-pos claro… porque yo no lo voy a escribir

Dark:-te equivocas… porque yo, mañana voy a estar castigado y durante todas estas vacaciones, eso creo

Sam:-igual yo, a mi también me castigaron ToT yo quería escribir lemon!!!

Yo:-que?!

Dark:-lo siento chamaca, pero tu lo vas a escribir… u.u

Yo:-que?!

Sam:-si es verdad, tu lo escribirás…

Yo:-y más que?!

Dark:-bueno esperen el lemon que será hecho por la autora original de esta historia n.n

Sam:-capitulo extra!!!!

Yo:- ToT odio mi vida!!!!!!!


	9. cap extra: noche de pasión XD

Bueno… como leyeron en el cap anterior… yo escribiré el lemon…………… NO PUEDO HACERLO!!!!!! NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR LEMON!!!! QUE DIRAN MIS PAPÁS SI SE ENTERAN DE LO QUE ESCRIBO!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Perdón… es ke es verdad no puedo escribir lemon… u.u me voy a morir… pero mejor lo hago después de terminar este cap extra u.u si me sale pésimo no se enojen… yo nunca he escrito lemon en mis 13 años de vida, así que soy principiante… mejor dejo de charlar porque después nunca empiezo… ¡¡¡¡que comience el cap extra y el lemon!!!! ToT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic terminó en el hospital junto con todos los demás ya que aquella batalla les dejó heridas graves en todo el cuerpo… para Sonic el único problema era su corazón, el disparo que recibió por cierto erizo… el cual no fue a visitarlo durante las 3 semanas que quedó hospitalizado… lastimó una gran parte de su órgano vital…

Cuando se le dio de alta salió directo a su casa sin hacer ninguna parada, no quería saber nada de nada, sus amigos seguían hospitalizados por las heridas… aunque la herida de Sonic parecía más grave que las de Tails, Knux y todos los demás, fue la que se pudo recuperar más pronto…

Llegando a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto pero no sin antes leer una nota que había en la mesa del comedor la cual decía así:

_Si lees esta nota significa que ya saliste del hospital XD bueno solo para decirte que te encuentres bien y con salud, jaja si como no:P supongo que te causamos muchos problemas mientras nos hospedamos en tu casa, de seguro te traíamos hasta la… y quizás también hicimos muchos desmadres XD pero nos alegra que nos hayas dejado hacerte compañía, se presentó un problema y tuvimos que irnos n.n espero comprendas, no te preocupes si acaso resolvemos el problem algún día regresaremos a hacerte más desmadres!!! Supongo que será una despedida un poco larga… pero me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo hermano… en la infancia nos llevábamos tan bien… pero las cosas cambian cuando creces… ojala algún día arreglemos nuestras diferencias…_

_Sayonara!!!_

_Te quieren: toda la bola de tontos y tu hermano Serges!!!! XD cuídate!!!_

Una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en el rostro de Sonic… después de todo su hermano le quería, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y pegó la nota en el refrigerador ya que venía con una foto de su hermano junto con la bola de tontos, y ahora si, se dirigió a su cuarto con un pasó aburrido, era tan aburrido su paso que casi se tiraba al suelo, entró en su habitación y se puso una ropa ligera para dormir (cuando le dieron de alta ya era de noche) pero antes de meterse entre las sábanas sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo a causa del viento que entraba por la ventana la cual se suponía estaba cerrada, se le hizo extraño que la ventana estuviera abierta pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados observándola y sin siquiera cerrarla así que fue hacia ella se asomó y volteó para todos lados como no vio nada la cerró junto con las cortinas que eran de un color rojo oscuro, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cama pero algo lo detuvo… dos ojos rojos igual que la sangre lo miraban desde su cama… el erizo se quedó quieto puesto que le daba miedo dar un paso y salir herido ya que el doctor le había dicho que evitara heridas o golpes cerca del corazón ya que empezaría una hemorragia interna y… ya saben, un muy mal futuro u.u… una de las velas se apagó (me salté esa parte ¬¬ bueno les explico, Sonic acostumbra, bueno solo de vez en cuando se le ocurre prender velas para hacer un tipo de relajación en su cuerpo, alma y mente y ahora quería relajarse… y quien no, después de salir de un hospital o.o es que me traen muy malos recuerdos u.uU) ya que el que se encontraba en la cama de Sonic puso su mano encima de la flamita y la apagó… el ser se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el azulito causando más temblor en el y una vez que quedó enfrente de Sonic le hizo unas caricias en el rostro, lo tomó por la cintura y le arrebató un beso… Sonic sabía de quien eran esos labios así que lo respondió

-pensé que no saldrías de ese manicomio… -decía mientras se saboreaba el beso de hace rato

-Shadow… no es ningún manicomio ¬¬ -rodeó el cuello del erizo con sus brazos –pensé que no te volvería a ver…

-y dejarte solo…? nunca, eso nunca mi dulcecito –sonrió sensualmente y empezó a besar y a morder el cuello del dulcecito de mora azul (X3)

-y… a que has… venido…? –casi no podía hablar a causa de las mordidas y besos que el erizo le hacía en el cuello y además le hacía "cosquillas"

-mmm… a demostrarte cuanto te quiero… cuanto te necesito… y cuanto me cautivas… -dejó de hacerle cariños en el cuello para tomarlo de una mano y de la cintura en posición de darle un beso… no, era… como cuando terminan de bailar y el hombre la toma por la cintura y de una mano para tenerla casi en el suelo… más o menos así estaban… espero sepan como -.-U

-y como lo harás…?

-ya verás… mejor dicho… ya sentirás… -lo besó de nuevo y mientras lo besaba lo dirigía a la cama, lo recostó en ella y volvió a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos tocaban todo lo podían más sin embargo no quería tocar más abajo de su cadera, cuando llegó a su cintura dejó sus manos ahí y paró sus besos… -en verdad… quieres… que "esto" ocurra…? –lo miró fijamente a los ojos

El erizo no le respondió pero le dio un beso en señal de que haría lo que fuera si acaso era con el, Shadow sonrió y siguió con el trabajo siguió probando al dulcecito y siguió tocando todo lo que se ponía en el camino de sus manos hasta que llegó a su objetivo… la virgen entrada de Sonic antes de empezar dudo un poco… tenía miedo de lastimarlo de nuevo pero los besos que el pequeño le daba lo convencieron de hacerlo… y así lo hizo… primero adentró uno de sus dedos haciéndolo bailar dentro de Sonic pero lo hizo sin mucha presión para no lastimar al peque al fijar su mirada en el rostro de Sonic vio que respondía con un poco de dolor pero era la sensación de gusto la que más sentía recorrer su cuerpo, como vio que respondió sin mucho dolor sacó el dedo y volvió a meterse pero esta vez metió dos dedos y siguió "bailando" dentro de Sonic (supongo que primero necesita aflojarlo, no? yo que sé!! ToT) el erizo azul sentía placer al sentir como los dedos de Shadow bailaban dentro de su ser el dolor era un poco fuerte pero el hecho de saber quien era el que lo hacía sentir de esa manera le hacía sentir cómodamente, el bicolor paró por un momento para seguir besándolo comenzando en los labios para después ir bajando… besar su cuello… su pecho… su vientre… y llegar al objetivo, el pene, antes de comenzar ahí sostuvo las piernas de Sonic para que no se moviera y en una de esas lo fuera a golpear (jajaja, perdón es que… no puedo!!! Respira –respiro lo más hondo que puedo y suelto el aire- de acuerdo continuo ToT) cuando ya las tuvo agarradas empezó… lo acarició con sus labios, lo lamió y después lo fue introduciendo a su boca poco a poco chupándolo de la forma más sensual y lenta que le era posible, el azulito sentía como su ser era movido por todo aquel placer que el bicolor que le otorgaba al saborearlo, Shadow terminó de saborearlo para regresar a los labios pero antes de abandonar ese lugar le dio una última lamida con la cual fue subiendo por todo el cuerpo dejando un rastro de saliva en el erizo, cuando llegó al cuello se lamió los labios y besó al dulcecito probándolo una vez más mordiendo sus labios y chupando su lengua, Sonic solo se entregaba a todo lo que Shadow le hacía ya que siempre esperó este momento… el bicolor decidió sacar su "paquete" para empezar la acción y lo introdujo en la entrada de Sonic haciendo que escapara un gemido de éste, una vez dentro empezó a salir y entrar formando un ritmo sensual, ni tan lento ni tan apresurado, los gemidos empezaron a escapar del que estaba siendo penetrado, si, quizás el ritmo era cómodo pero no se puede decir que no era doloroso para Sonic…

-ahh!! –apretaba las sábanas –ahh!!! AHHH!!! –sentía más dolor con cada embestida que Shadow daba

-solo será por unos… momentos… -seguía saliendo y entrando en el azulito

Las embestidas seguían su ritmo y los gemidos de Sonic seguían pero esta vez eran de placer, Shadow siguió penetrando a fondo cuanto le era posible, porque no se le hacía muy fácil hacerlo…

Los gemidos, las embestidas, las caricias, los besos, todo, todo se consumía en el placer, el placer invadió los cuerpos de los dos erizos fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo…

-ahh… ahh… ahh!!! SHADOW!!! AHHH!!!

-Sonic… solo un poco… -seguía entrando hasta donde podía

-AHHH!!!

-ahh…!!!

Y llegó el clímax… el bicolor dejó su semilla dentro de Sonic y éste solo respiraba agitadamente… Shadow se tiró a un lado de Sonic para poder estar más tranquilo y poder descansar de todo el esfuerzo que hizo, su dulcecito lo abrazó y se quedó dormido junto con el por unos momentos…

-Shadow… -mientras cerraba sus ojos –pudiste haber durado… un poco más… no? –una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios

-hm?! Si quieres lo volvemos a hacer… -lo mira de reojo

-o///o n.nU mejor otro día… por ahora… quiero descansar… -se recargó en su pecho y se quedó profundamente dormido

-como quieras… -le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente para después quedarse dormido…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin!!!! Ahora si puedo morir en paz!!!! Alguien quiere hacer los honores??? Jaja no es cierto, todavía soy muy joven para morir!!! o.oU no tengo palabras para lo que escribí… voy a colgarlos cuando los vea!!!! Me la deben ToT me rompí la cabeza haciendo esto!!! ToT pido reviews… espero les haya gustado y si no, pues… que pueden esperar de una principiante… el lemon me salió mejor que a mi hermana y eso que ella ya tiene 17 años y yo solo 13 jajajajajajajaja me da risa que yo escriba mejor lemon que ella n.nU… de seguro me colgará por esto (si se llega a enterar) pero bueno… que me importa :P ahora si, me despido!!! Hice lo mejor que pude!!! Así que no se quejen!!! XD byes!!!! me dejan reviews!!! Se me cuidan!!! Y si ven yaoi o lemon me platican!!! Jajaja


End file.
